Real 5ds
by Jamester0091
Summary: Canceled, The author is now rebooting the series in the form of YuGiOh! Twilight: Redux
1. Rules of Yugioh, Skip if you know them

Basic rules of Yu-Gi-OH!

Players have 8000 life points, they take turns trying to deplete the others life points through battle of special effects. Both players start with a five card hand. (max 7) Players can have up to 5 monsters and 5 spell/traps on the field at one time (special field spells do not count)

Turn contents

Draw phase:

draw a card, simple

Standby phase:

Nothing happens unless a card effect says otherwise

Main phase 1:

Players can normal summon 1 monster per turn, low level monsters (1-4 stars) can be summoned immediately, Mid level (5-6 stars) require a sacrifice of 1 monster already on the field. High level (7-12 stars) require 2 sacrifices. If a card effect allows it, players can special summon with no limit to how many can be special summoned. Players can switch monsters from attack to defense and vise-versa. Players can set trap cards for use next turn or when an opponent triggers it. Players can set spells facedown for later use or play them straight from the hand. Spells and traps have powerful effects that aid in a duel.

Battle phase:

Each monster can attack once per turn, if Blue-eyes white dragon (3000 attack) battles dark magician (2500 attack) Dark magician is destroyed, sent to the graveyard, and the owner loses 500 life points (3000-2500=500) Monsters in defense mode can be destroyed, but you take no damage. If you have no defending monsters, you opponent can attack your life points 8000 life points being attacked by blue eyes (3000) results in 3000 damage, lifepoints 5000. Ouch!

Main phase 2:

If a player hasn't summoned already, he can do so now, as well as play some final spell/traps. You cannot battle again until your next turn.

End phase:

You end your turn, now your opponent goes!

Both players take turns until either one player's lifepoints reach 0, or they run out of cards in their deck and cannot draw, which causes them to lose by default. Certain cards, Like Final Countdown, cause an instant loss after 20 turns, Or drawing the five pieces of Exodia results in an automatic win. (try picking up a deck of cards and try drawing all four aces in 15 draws and you'll see how hard it is.)

Turbo duels

CARD GAMES ON MOTORBIKES!

You read right, Turbo duels are duels on a special motorcycle called a duel runner

(D-wheel in Japan) The rules are pretty much the same except:

The runners go on autopilot.

The field spell Speed world is in play and cannot be removed or negated.

During every standby phase, both players gain 1 Speed Counter,(max 12) which makes them go faster. They lose a Speed Counter for every 1000 damage they take.

Speed Counters are used to play special Speed Spell cards, any other spell card is forbidden. In the anime, you take 2000 damage if you break the rule, ,and they only get 4000 lifepoints!

There is also a Speed World 2, which is the same, but with extra effects, like

Remove 4 of your speed counters to inflict 800 damage for every speed spell in your hand

Remove 7 of your speed counters to draw an extra card

Remove 10 of your speed counters to destroy any card on the field (except Speed World)

That's pretty much it.

Race duels

Something I made up for my story, pretty much the same as a Turbo duel with 2 exceptions,

#1 No autopilot, you have to steer a motorcycle while playing a card game at close to 100mph. Sometimes in traffic.

#2 If neither player wins by the time you reach the finish, whoever reaches the finish first wins.

Some things to be aware of:

In Real 5ds/Gx there are five people called signers, who have glowing red birthmarks on their arms. These marks, are pieces of an ancient Crimson Dragon, who appears every 5000 years with its servants, five more dragons that are also cards, to defeat the Earthbound immortals (earthbound gods in Japan) These marks give the bearers special powers.

There are "Psychic duelists" who are able to make a card hologram attack with physical force, stronger psychics are able to use cards like Final flame to start an inferno.

There exist several demons called earthbound immortals whose sole purpose is to destroy the world. In the last fight with the crimson dragon, they were sealed into the ground, creating the Nazca lines in Peru. They have been turned into cards capable of summoning the real beasts. The cards fall into the hands of "Dark Signers" people who have a Nazca line glyph of their on their arm. The dark signers exist to start shadow duels, which cause the monsters to inflict real damage, like a psychic, but stronger. No one can escape until the duel is over, the loser dies. Shadow duels absorb the souls of anyone nearby, giving power to their immortal. A person becomes a dark signer when they die with hatred in their heart and accept an immortals offer of revenge.

Another threat is the Seal of Orichalcos, A field spell imbued with ancient magic. Both players are trapped until the duel is over, the losers soul is trapped for eternity within the seal, giving strength to some unknown deity. For this reason the card has been banned.

In the anime there also existed 7 Millennium items, objects of great and dark power created by the pharaoh of Egypt 5000 years ago. Each item has unique and powerful effects (the millennium rod allows mind control while the necklace gives sight into the future) If all 7 items are gathered and returned to the tablet in Kul-Elna, Egypt they summon Zork, the king of hell, who's power is unstoppable and wishes nothing more than to destroy everything. The Pharaoh defeated Zork Long ago with the power of the items and the Three Egyptian Gods: Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra. The gods have also been made into cards. Also, legend has it this game was played in ancient Egypt, but not with cards, but real monsters sealed inside stone tablets.

Certain people with magic/dark powers can start a Shadow game, where they make their own twisted rules, like every time you take damage, you lose all memory of a loved one, until your all alone… The loser is sent to the shadow realm, essentially purgatory. The only way to escape is if the person who sent you there loses a shadow duel.


	2. Prologue, Welcome to 2025!

My name is James. I see you just got here from 2010 so I'll give you the lowdown on what's going on.

You have just arrived in the year 2027. Things are mostly the same except for one thing, Due to a freak coincidence; the president elected in 2025 is a huge Yu-Gi-Oh fan. As a result, he pushed Holotechnology like never before and ITT developed the first duel disks. Shortly after that, Yu-Gi-Oh exploded in popularity, globally becoming more popular than baseball, football and soccer combined. Shortly after, Harley Davidson and Toyota developed the first Duel Runners. Konami became bigger than Microsoft and

Yu-Gi-Oh! Is now almost as big as it was in the anime. Duel Academy was founded last year in Las Angeles and they held a global application event to determine the first students. I was chosen as one of them and am now in Ra Yellow, the middle rank. I hope you like Yu-Gi-Oh! or your gonna be miserable in this time.

That out of the way, This is my story. Welcome to the Future.


	3. Duel 1 Duel in the desert Turbo duel GO!

Finally, Spring break! I didn't know Duel academy would be so hard! You'd think a school that teaches a card game would be easy, considering the manuals that come in every starter deck tells you every rule, but it turns out it's more for teaching strategies, combos, little known facts, counter strategies and the like. They give out free duel disks, but I opted to keep my own, which I've saved for years to get along with a state of the art duel runner. My disk resembles A blade gauntlet, when it opens, two "wings" swing out from the blade, then two more wings slide out of the first two.

I had just gotten my first Duel runner. You have to be 21 to legally own and pilot a duel runner because of the risks involved. Anyways, I'm currently out in Utah to test my runner. It's black and silver with a superconductor levitating the front half on the earths magnetic field. I'm currently in Wendover, right on the Utah Nevada state line, and on the northwestern corner of the salt flats. With a population of 1800, I wasn't expecting any dueling, so I only brought two decks aside from my turbo deck.

I was just about to head out to the flats, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey James! Fancy seeing you here."

I turned around to see my good friend and rival, Jacob. "Hey Jacob, what're you doing here?"

"This is a hotspot for turbo duels, so I came to see some. Damn! Is that your runner?"

I looked my runner proudly. "Yep, she's all mine. Until my wife decides to get back together, I'm taking care of Silver and taking classes at duel academy."

"Jeez, you got in?"

"Yep, hey, I was just about to go test my runner, but how about a duel?"

Jacob got a twisted grin on his face, "Sure but don't cry when you lose."

(I'd better use my tough deck if he's still as good as he was in high school) I thought to my self as I reached into my jacket and switched decks.

Jacob used a standard duel disk, modeled after the Battle city disk from the anime, but it was a light shade of metallic red. After our disks activated, the duel began.

"As I recall, your Lightsworns trounced me the last time we dueled, so I'll take the first turn!" I drew my cards

Gift card

Rain of mercy

Marshmallon

Messenger of peace

Dark cure

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered

I drew a card, Shield wing

"I set two cards facedown, then set a monster in defense mode. Your turn"

He drew his cards, "I set two cards, then activate Solar Recharge! By discarding Wulf, Lightsworn hunter, I draw two cards and discard two from the top of my deck. Then I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner."

A beautiful woman appeared on the field, her hands glowing.

ATK 1000 DEF 1000

"I activate her effect! By discarding Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, I can revive Wulf!

An anthro man appeared on the field, holding a bladed staff and wearing a gauntlet with three glowing blades coming from it. ATK 2100 DEF 300

"Wulf, attack his facedown!"

Wulf sprang forward, just then, my facedown revealed itself to be marshmallon.

ATK 300 DEF 500. Wulf slammed his staff into marshmallon, but his gooey makeup absorbed the impact.

I smirked, "Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle, and when he's attacked while facedown, you take 1000 damage."

Marshmallon then caused Wulfs staff to rebound, sending him flying into Jacob, who was knocked to the ground. LP 7000

"The hell was that?" he shouted.

"That, is my ability Jacob. Sometime after high school, I found I could make the effects of cards real. I think it's called Psychic dueling. I can nullify the power, but I want you to see me at the top of my game."

Jacob got up, "Wow, I thought that was just in the anime. I end my turn. Luminas effect discards the top three cards from my deck."

Alright, my turn. I drew Bad reaction to simochi. "Fuck yeah!" I set one card face down and activate Messenger of peace!" I controlled my voice to make it sound like Messenger was the card I drew. "Now, you cant attack with anything with over 1500 ATK. Your turn!"

He drew his card. "By tributing Wulf, I can summon Celestia, Lightsworn angel!"

An angel in white and blue armor wielding a staff appeared on the field ATK 2300 DEF 200

"I activate her effect, by sending the top 4 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy your marshmallon and messenger of peace!"

Celestia then shot rays of light at the cards, cousing them to explode into shards of light.

"Also, one of the cards discarded was another Wulf, his effect activates, allowing me to summon him! Then I activate Luminas effect, by discarding Jein, Lightsworn paladin, I can summon Garoth from my graveyard."

A man in armor wielding a glowing halberd appeared. ATK 1850 DEF 1300

"Now, they all attack!"

Lumina shot twin balls of light at me LP 7000

Wulf slashed me with his claws. Damn hard light, that hurt! LP 4900

Celestia shot a beam of light at me LP 2600

Finally, Garoth hit me with that halberd. LP 750

"Yout turn. Lumina discards 3 cards, then because of Luminas discard, Garoth discards 2 cards. One of them was Gragonith, Lightsworn dragon so I get to draw one card."

I draw, Upstart goblin.

"Alright, time to lose. First I activate Bad reaction to simochi, from now on if you gain life points, it's nullified and you take the same amount as damage! So with that, I activate the trap card Dark cure. From now on when you summon a monster(s), I pick one and you "gain" life points equal to half its attack. Then I activate Gift card! This card gives you 3000 life points!"

A card appeared on the field, then merged with Jacobs duel disk. LP 4000

"Now I activate Rain of mercy, which gives us both 1000 life points!"

Rain began to fall, my counter went up to 1750, whereas Jacobs went down to 3000

"Then I activate Upstart goblin, I draw a card and you gain 1000 life points."

A goblin in expensive clothes appeared and punched Jacob in the gut, he fell over his life points 2000.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jacob got back up. "My turn, draw!" He smirked. "I special summon Judgment Dragon!"

A huge feathered dragon with red claws appeared, dwarfing everything else on the field. ATK 3000 DEF 2600

"I activate it's effect, by paying 1000 life points, he'll destroy everything on the field exept himself!." LP 1000

This was it, now or never. "Chain! I activate The paths of destiny! We both flip coin, and if we get tails, we lose 2000 LP, if we get heads, we gain 2000 LP. Either way, you lose 'em all."

Virtual coins appeared, then they flipped, Jacob got heads, LP 0

Mine flipped. Tails. LP 0

Our disks deactivated, the duel was a draw.

We walked up to each other and shook hands. "Good duel" I told him.

"Same here. So how fast does that runner go?"

I looked back at it. "That's what I'm here to find out. Wanna watch?"

"That's what I came here for, let's go."

I put my duel disk into the console and the machine sprang to life. The engine producing a sound that was a mix of a quiet roar, a rhythmic thrum and a constant whine, the thrusters on the front and back lighting up a neon blue. I got on and was about to take off, when I heard a voice behind me. "Wait a sec!"

I turned around and another duel runner was coming up on me fast. It was a wheel runner, the pilot sitting inside a giant wheel, there was a second white wheel going horizontally with a booster box on the back. The runner pulled up and I could see the pilot.

His hair was brown, almost black and spiked; he wore glasses and had on a dark brown leather jacket. The duel disk mounted on his console resembled a gray shield with twin cutlasses behind it.

We looked at him, "Yeah? What do you need?"

"I've been waiting around here for a turbo duelist to show up, but you're the only one here!"

"Yeah." I told him, since it's spring break, most of the turbo duelists with the money to go anywhere are in Cairo at the Turbo grand prix. I'm new to turbo dueling and before I duel anyone, I want to see what my runners capable of."

"Well how dueling me to find out?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Ok."

Later

We were at the fringes of the salt flats, then we hit the power switches in our runners.

"Duel mode engaged" both runners said in unison. Our screens temporally showed the field spell "Speed world"

Speed World

Field spell

This card cannot be destroyed or replaced with another field spell. If a player activates a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", they take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card for both players (max. 12 for each player). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of the attacked Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken.

Then the screen went back to the standard layout showing speedometer, speed counters, the field and life points

The duel runners then said "Autopilot engaged."

I looked at the mystery duelist, he looked at me.

"Ready?" I said

"Set." He responded.

We both looked down the flats.

We took of at blinding speeds "Duel!"


	4. Duel 2 A speedy finish, Disaster strikes

The duel had begun. Our runners took off at amazing speed.

"I'll go first!" the man said. "I summon Thunder king Rai-oh!"

A creature that resembled those steel structures that hold up high power lines appeared.

Light/thunder

Lv. 4

ATK 1900

DEF 800

Neither player can add cards to their deck from their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the graveyard to negate the special summon of 1 of your opponents monsters and destroy it.

"Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Alright." I said "My turn." I drew my cards.

Montage dragon

Exiled force

Mystic tomato

Battle mania

Limit reverse

Then I drew Raigeki break. (The perfect hand) I thought to myself. "You know, I never got your name."

"Call me Mike."

"Alright mike, I'm James."

"Anyways, I set two cards facedown and summon Mystic tomato in attack mode!"

Dark/plant

ATK 1400

DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 dark monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck in face up attack position.

"Your turn!"

"Alright, I draw! Then I summon Rose, Warrior of revenge!"

Fire/warrior

Lv. 4

ATK1600

DEF 800

Tuner

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

"Then I tune my warrior to Rai-oh to synchro summon Light end dragon!"

Rai oh then turned into four stars and Rose became four green rings, the stars aligned inside the rings and a column of light flashed past us, when it cleared, there was a beautiful white dragon with four feathered wings, a golden ring resembling a halo around its head and a massive green gem in it's chest.

Light/dragon

Lv. 8

ATK 2600

DEF 2100

When you declare an attack, you can activate this cards effect. If you do, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster it is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the end phase.

"Light end dragon, attack mystic tomato! And use your ability!"

The dragon then shot a beam of energy which obliterated Mystic tomato and hit me and my runner, almost knocking me off.

LP 5100 SC 2

When the beam faded, in Mystic tomatoes place was a humanoid monster with wicked wings, long hair and was female on the right half, male on the left with a vertical eye on Hir forehead.

I corrected my runner and said "I use mystic tomatoes ability to summon Yubel!"

Dark/fiend

Lv. 10

ATK 0

DEF 0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. When this face up card is attacked by an opponents monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK. During your end phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, exept by it's own effect, you can special summon 1 "Yubel – Terror Incarnate" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

"Then, I chain my trap, Raigeki break!

Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy 1 card on the field.

"By discarding Montage dragon, I can destroy my own Yubel!"

"Not so fast!" Mike said "I activate Dark bribe!"

counter trap

Negate the activation and effect of an opponent's spell or trap card, and destroy it. Your opponent draws 1 card.

"You don't get off that easy, now draw."

I drew my card.

"Alright." Mike said "Your move."

"I draw!"

Limit reverse

"I summon Newdoria!"

An ugly hunchback type thing appeared on the field

Lv. 4

Dark/fiend

ATK 1200

Def 800

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 monster on the field.

"Alright Newdoria, attack Light end dragon!"

Newdoria leapt at the colossal dragon, only to be obliterated in a beam of light that continued to hit me.

LP 4200 SC 3

I smirked. "Now, Newdoria destroys Yubel!"

Where Newdoria once stood, a cloud of black smoke flew and surround Yubel, shattering it into shards of light and releasing a column of black energy that shot into the sky.

"Behold, Mike! YUBEL! TERROR INCARNATE!"

The energy cleared and a twin headed dragon with a vertical eye in the center of it's chest was flying next to me.

Lv. 11

Dark/fiend

ATK 0

DEF 0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned exept by the effect of "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving this card. When this face up attack position card is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK. During your end phase, destroy all other monsters on the field. When this face up card is removed from the field, you can special summon 1 "Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

"The hell?" Mike yelled. "I've never seen that before!"

"That's because they're so rare and coveted, no one is willing to trade. Most of them are in private collections so Yubel hardly ever sees play."

"And with that, I end my turn, causing Yubel to destroy your dragon!

The eye on Yubels chest flashed, then a beam of white light with a black aura shot out and destroyed Light end dragon.

"I activate a trap!" shouted Mike "Soul rope!"

Activate only by paying 1000 Life points when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special summon 1 level 4 monster from your deck.

LP 7000 SC 4

I summon Rose, warrior of revenge!

"My turn!" he said "Draw!"

"I summon Freed the brave wanderer in attack mode!"

A man in shining silver armor and a green cape wielding a sword appeared.

Lv.4

Light/warrior

ATK 1700

DEF 1200

Once per turn, you can remove from play two light monsters from your graveyard to destroy 1 face up monster on the field with higher ATK than this card.

"Now I tune Rose to Freed to synchro summon Red dragon archfiend!"

One flash of light later, and a huge red dragon appeared on the field.

Dark/dragon

Lv. 8

ATK 3000

DEF 2000

If this card attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls, destroy all defence position monsters your opponent controls after damage calculation. During your end phase, destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn.

"Now I activate my Speed spell – Enemy controller!"

quick play

This card can be activated when you have 4 or more speed counters. You can activate 1 of the following effects:

*Change the battle position of 1 face up monster your opponent controls.

*Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the end phase.

"I activate the first effect! Yubel is switched to defense mode! Now, Red dragon archfiend, destroy Yubel!"

The massive dragon punched Yubel with a flaming fist. I just smirked.

"You don't know anything about Yubel, do you? You've just triggered your doom!"

Another black beam shot across the flats.

Welcome my beast! YUBEL! THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE!"

Another twin headed dragon appeared , but it had a demonic head between the two with four wings and a face with a vertical eye in it's forehead on it's chest.

Dark/fiend

Lv. 12

ATK 0

DEF 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step.

"Fuck." Mike muttered. "I set a face down. Your turn."

I drew my card.

Snipe hunter

"I summon my snipe hunter in attack mode!"

A strange little imp holding a stranger gun with numbers on it appeared.

Dark/fiend

Lv. 4

ATK 1500

DEF 600

You can discard 1 card to select one card on the field and roll a six-sided die. If the result is not 1 or 6, destroy the selected card.

"I discard a card to destroy your facedown!"

the die rolled… 4 Snipe hunter shot out a beam of purple energy that destroyed his facedown card.

"Now, Yubel attack his dragon!"

Yubels eyes started glowing and it shot forth twin jets of flame, which burnt Red dragon archfiend till it exploded into light shards.

"And now you take 3000 damage!"

LP 4000 SC 3

"Snipe hunter, your turn!"

Snipe hunter shot Mikes runner.

LP 2500 SC 2

"I finish by setting 1 card face down! Go."

Mike drew his card.

"I set a monster in defense and 1 card facedown. Go"

I just had to laugh. "Next turn, I win Mike!"

"Yubel! Attack his facedown!" Twin jets of flame raced toward his card.

"I activate Mirror force!" Mike shouted.

Activate only when an opponents monster declares an attack. Destroy all attack position monsters your opponent controls.

A wall of light appeared, reflecting the attack back at me.

"I chain Destruction jammer by discarding dandelion!"

counter

Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a spell card, trap card or effect monsters effect that destroys a monster(s) on the field and destroy that card.

A golden bubble surrounded me and my monsters, reflecting the reflected attack back to its original target, which turned out to be marshmallon. The flames made quick work of it, then inflicted 300 damage

LP 2200 SC 3

Marshmallon inflicted 1000 points of damage to my life points though…

LP 3200 SC 5

"Now I attack with Snipe hunter again!"

LP 700 SC 2

"This is your last turn mike, make the best of it. Now go."

He drew his card "First I activate my Speed spell – Overboost…"

Increase your speed counters by 4. at the end of the turn in which this card is activated, reduce your speed counters to 1.

LP 700 SC 6

"…Then by paying 5 speed counters I activate Speed-"

He was never able to finish because the duel ended and our runners stopped dead.

"The fuck?" we both said.

Suddenly we were surrounded by pale green duel runners with wicked lines driving in circles around us. They came to a stop and I could make out more detail.

They were long and skinny, they looked like a normal runner on the front but tapered upward to a point. The riders all wore helmets that had black visors.

"Who are you?" Mike asked

One of them got off The name of our organization is unimportant as you will soon succumb to the shadows." Then he pulled the top card off his deck and showed it to us.

"I-I don't believe it!" I said.

It was the seal of Orichalcos.

"But that card doesn't really exist!" I said

The man just laughed. "Konami stated producing them, but discovered they had dark powers. They didn't know how, but all they knew was they had the same soul stealing effects as in the anime. Once we heard about this, we raided their factory before they could destroy them all and took what was left."

"What did you do to our runners?" I asked.

"We hit you with an EMP. They should be recovered now. So duel." He said as his duel disk activated. It was a chaos disk! Just like in the anime.

"Not on your life." I growled as I pulled out a card from my back pocket I kept for these occasions.

I used my psychic powers. "I activate Cold Wave!"

Suddenly, the green duel runners' wheels were frozen to the ground, as well as the men's feet.

"Quick Mike, Let's go!" I yelled as I got on my runner and took off. I turned and headed back to town when I saw something fly overhead, it was mike's runner! The wheels had rotated 45° and the booster box on the back had split down to create twin wings with thrusters on the ends. I looked behind us; the mysterious people were still frozen in the desert. I turned towards town and hit the throttle, quickly accelerating to 250 MPH. I made it to town just as mike did. I hailed him over a private channel.

"Mike you there?"

"Yeah, The hell did you do?"

"Just a talent I've got. Can you umm… land and follow me to where I'm staying? I'm picking my son up then were getting the hell outta dodge. It's not safe here anymore."

"Ok, I'll track your signal to your place then we can leave together. I gotta pick up my daughter. Where are you headed?"

"Duel Academy." I said

"Well, I can visit, but I live here in Wendover, So I'll only be able to stay for a while."

"OK, see you soon."

I left the line open so he could trace me and headed to the hotel I was staying at and walked through the door. "Silver, Were leaving early!"

Silver walked in wearing my Duel academy coat, way too big for him and carrying a few of my cards. "Why do we have to leave dad?"

He was six at the time. His hair was pure white. Me and Perrin have no Idea where that comes from, no one in either of our families has hair like that. He wore a Yu-Gi-Oh T-shirt under the jacket from the Duelist kingdom season. He had a belt with a deck box on it. He was just starting in Yu-Gi-Oh and had A deck that had the best cards from all the original characters decks. He was new to the game but was already as good as I was when I was twice his age. He also possessed Psychic abilities and I devoted all my spare time training him in how to control them. He had almost mastered them, but still couldn't control the power if he played a card outside a duel. He had blue eyes and my face shape. He got his mothers strength, though.

"There are bad people out there, so wee going where it's safe, but don't worry. Dad will protect you and we'll have some new friends. Now what have you got?"

I took the cards and turned them over. My god cards! "Silver! You know what I said about these!"

"But dad! Why can't I use them?"

Because of your abilities. Even I don't use them. What if you summoned one in a psychic duel? You could really hurt someone!"

"But I Want to use them!" He yelled, stamping his foot to get the point across.

"Silver, no!"

"YES!" He screamed.

I reached over and took the cards from him. The air began swirling around him and his arm started glowing.

(The hell?) I thought to myself (I've never seen this before)

He drew a card from his duel disk and for a moment I could see what was on his arm. It was a dragon mark! Then I realized what was going to happen and got a card from my belt.

Silver glared at me. "Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the end!" And revealed the card to indeed be the forbidden card. A man in black and gold armor wielding a silver sword and black shield materialized, but I could tell this was no Hologram. Normally when A psychic duelist attacks, the monsters have no sound as the duel discs don't have speakers, also, you're hit by psychic force, the monster itself isn't attacking. But this was different.

"Black Luster soldier, attack!" My son yelled.

"Yes sir!" Black luster soldier replied before leaping at me.

I revealed my own card "Mist body!"

The man phased through me and destroyed the bed, Like I said earlier, If this were a psychic attack, the bed would be crushed under the force, but the mans sword slashed straight through it. Immediately after, a vortex appeared and sucked the bed in, disappearing without a trace.

Me and Silver looked at where the bed used to be, looked at each other then looked at the man who was preparing to attack again.

"Stop!" silver yelled.

The man stopped and knelt. "As you wish, master." And with that he vanished.

I looked at Silvers arm which was still glowing, but was rapidly fading, not leaving a trace.

"Dad, what was that?"

"I-I don't know. That wasn't a psychic attack and that thing on your arm. There have been so many things going on lately, Psychic duels, Orichalcos. It's not so farfetched…"

"Dad, What is it?"

"Silver, I think you're a signer. Come on and pack. We have to go. We'll finish talking about the whole god card thing later, Ok?"

"Ok dad."

Just as we finished loading the last bag on the runner and I had Silver strapped to myself Mike Showed up with a girl about Silvers age with red hair.

"Hi James. This is my daughter, Akiza. Who's this?"

(Really? Akiza?) I thought but kept my trap shut. "This is Silver." Silver and Akiza greeted each other the way six year olds do. Silver stuck his tongue out at her and Akiza called him dumb.

"Alright." I said, "We'd better get going before those guys show up."

With that, we took off across the flats at top speed, my runner quickly proving itself far faster than his. I let him catch up and just as he did, we heard a massive explosion behind us. We looked behind us and saw what used to be Wendover in the midst of a mushroom cloud.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Holy fuck." Mike said.

The kids were scared and we tried our best to calm them.

We kept riding and got to where the riders had stopped our duel before and saw a pillar of stone. We stopped and saw the pillar was an exact replica of the man who challenged me to a duel before I froze them. He was in a pose of agony, I couldn't tell the statues expression because of the helmet. There was a note attached to him I pulled it off and under it the Seal of Orichalcos was scratched into the statues chest. The note read

This is what happens to all those who fail us and all those who get in our way. You are now enemies of The Chosen. Wendover is just a taste of what will happen to any we find have helped you. Your days are numbered, psychic.

I looked at the statue and realized it was no statue. I turned to Mike. "I'm sorry about what happened to your town."

Mike just stared into space. "I think We'll part ways here James. They obviously want you and I don't want to put Akiza in danger. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I would do the same to protect Silver. Maybe we'll meet up again though, you think?"

"Yeah, probably. And we can stay in contact. There's something about you and Silver that intrigues me. Besides that freezing thing I mean."

"Alright. Just remember. I'm good in a duel, and my powers extend far beyond freezing peoples feet. So do Silvers. If you ever need our help, we'll be there as soon as we can."

With that, Mike and Akiza turned ant went east, while I went southwest, towards LA and Duel Academy.


	5. Duel 3 Dark powers unleashed

After the disaster in Wendover, me and Mike split up. I headed back to Duel academy while he went east. Besides the occasional burst of speed from going off road on a flat stretch, the trip was boring.

I decided to take the interstate east, then go south through north California. This would give me more time to tune up my runner. We were making good time and just as dark fell, we saw a sign marking the city limits of Carson city, Nevada. We found a reasonable hotel and parked the runner. Once me and Silver got inside, I tried training him with this new power of his. I had him summon an Ojama to attack me with. After a while, we managed to control the signer power so he could activate it on will, but deactivating it was another matter. We stayed for a week there. By the time he finally turned off the mark, I was covered in bruises and really hated Ojamas.

We were about to leave when we noticed a Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament taking place. It was just a hobby league tourney but me and Silver entered just the same. It turned out the tourney had an interesting rule where the shop owner would evaluate your deck, select the card of highest value, and you had to offer it as an ante.

I used my regular deck which focused around summoning assault mode monsters. As such my ante was my ghost rare stardust dragon. Silver breezed through most of the tourney, Me? As much as I hate to admit it, Silver beat me in the second round. He used a "Synchron" deck and using his newest card, Junk destroyer (real card) destroyed my defense and finished me off.

Earth

Lv. 8

ATK/2600

DEF/2500

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy a number of cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of this card.

I was sad and happy at the same time when I handed Stardust dragon over to Silver. I watched for the rest of the tournament as he decimated all before him, he also seemed to be in control of his powers.

It was the finals and Silver was walking up to a man in a strange green robe, he had a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face. When the man and Silver shook hands, Silvers mark started acting up. Everyone was shocked to see the faint glow from under his sleeve, but thankfully they couldn't see the mark itself. I was wondering why it was activating when the duel started. Then the man took his arm out of his sleeve and I knew why. His duel disk was the same as those terrorists in wendover!

I muttered "Crap!" under my breath and jumped down to stop the duel, but before I could the man started the duel.

"I activate Seal of Orichalcos!"

The symbol appeared on the floor and I ran right into an invisible wall. "Silver! Watch out! This guys playing for keeps!"

The man continued his turn. "I set two cards facedown, then I Summon Amazoness swords woman!

An incredibly scantily dressed woman with a large sword appeared

Earth

Warrior

Lv.4

ATK/1500

DEF/1600

Any damage from a battle involving this card is inflicted to your opponent.

"I end my turn!"

It was Silvers turn. "I discard my Quillbolt hedgehog to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

A chibi person in a cowboy outfit appeard.

Wind

Machine

Lv.5

ATK/700

DEF/1400

You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner monster.

"Next I use Quillbolt hedgehog's effect, if there's a tuner on the field; I can summon him from the graveyard!"

Earth

Lv.2

"Now I tune Quillbolt to my Quickdraw Synchron to synchro summon Nitro Warrior!

A large green creature with a thruster like appendage on his backside similar to an insects abdomen appeared.

Fire

Warrior

Lv.7

ATK/2800

DEF/1800

Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card(s), this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.

"Next I activate book of moon to put you monster in facedown defense, then Nitro warrior attacks!

The thruster on his backside lit up and he rocketed across the field and took out the facedown with a single titanic punch, the shockwave from the impact knocked the man into the Orichalcos barrier. As he got up he said "So that's the power of a signer,, huh?"

Silver set a card face down and ended his turn. The man drew his card. "I'm afraid this is just about it for you. I summon Kuriboh!"

Seriously, if you don't know what Kuriboh looks like, you don't like yugioh.

Dark

Fiend

Lv.1

ATK/300

DEF/200

Discard this card from your hand to make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase.

"Now I activate Multiply!"

spell

quick-play

Tribute 1 face-up "Kuriboh". Special Summon as many "Kuriboh Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200) as possible in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

"Because of Orichalcos, I summon ten tokens! Then I activate my trap, Token Feastevil!

Trap

Activate only when a Token(s) is Special Summoned. Destroy all Tokens on the field, and inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each destroyed Token.

One by one the token monsters vanished and a beam of light hit Silver, the Orichalcos artificially gave the man psychic powers, so the blasts quickly took their toll.

LP

5000

8000

"Now, I activate the flute of summoning Kuriboh to summon a Kuriboh from my deck!

Next, I activate magical stone excavation, by discarding two cards I can recover multiply! Then I play multiply and chain a second Token feastevil!"

LP

2000

8000

"And to end my turn I remove a Kuriboh and the winged Kuriboh I discarded to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!"

Dark

Spellcaster

Lv.6

ATK/2300

DEF/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can remove 1 face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

"I remove your nitro warrior from play!"

The sorcerer shot a beam of white and black energy that opened a hole to another dimension which swallowed Nitro.

"My turn!" Silver said. I summon Synchron explorer!"

Lv.2

"I activate his effect! I can summon any synchron from my graveyard in defense with no ability! I summon Quickdraw synchron!

Lv.5

And lastly I special summon turbo booster!

Lv.1

"Now I tune Turbo booster and Synchron explorer to Quickdraw to synchro summon Stardust-"

Just as he was about to pull out stardust dragon, there was a flash of light and a card appeared, floating in front of him. He picked it up and looked it over for a second before smiling. "I synchro summon JUNK DRAGON!"

A large dragon made of sleek machinery appeared an the field.

Dark

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/2800

DEF/1000

[Junk Synchron + one or more non-tuner monsters]

When this card is synchro summoned, you can choose one monster

in your extra deck with that includes a "synchron" monster

as synchro material and apply it's effect to Junk dragon.

Once per turn you can special summon one "synchron" monster

from your graveyard in defense mode, It's effect is negated.

You cannot summon the same "synchron" monster more than once.

"Now I activate his effect! Junk dragon gains Nitro warriors effect! Then I use Junk dragon to revive Quickdraw!"

Lv.5

"Then I play Monster reborn to revive turbo booster!"

Lv.1

"Now I tune Quickdraw to turbo booster to synchro summon Turbo warrior!"

Wind

Warrior

Lv.6

ATK/2500

DEF/1500

"Turbo Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve the monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters.

"Next I activate megamorph! I equip it to Junk dragon, doubling his attack points, then he gets a 1000 point bonus from his effect!"

Junk dragon

ATK/6600

DEF/1000

"Now, Turbo warrior, attack his chaos sorcerer!"

Turbo warrior rocketed across the field and slashed the monster to pieces. The bits of sorcerer hitting the cloaked man and knocking him off his feet.

The man got up smiling. "Ha! Even your dragoon doesn't have the attack to take me out! And when I play my next card, you lose!"

"I'm sorry." Silver said. Then he began glowing, "I know what you and your friends did to that town we came from, you killed hundreds of people! And for that you can't be forgiven!"

I had never heard my son talk like this before, it was like he was an entirely different person. The glow that surrounded him shot off in a beam and hit Junk dragon, the dragon stated moving more like a creature and less like a hologram.

"Are you ready junk dragon?" Silver asked it.

The dragon nodded its head and growled deep inside it's throat.

"Junk dragon, obliterate!"

The dragon opened it's mouth and a massive beam shot out and hit the man, there was a huge explosion and when the dust settled, there was a massive crater where the man once stood, the only thing left were some shattered remnants of his duel disk.

I stood there open mouthed at the carnage I had seen. The man was doomed anyway, If he had won, my sons soul would have been taken so I didn't blame him. The seal spiraled down to where the man once stood and two cards appeared. Me and Silver looked at each other and walked over. There on the ground was a card depicting the man Silver defeated and the seal of Orichalcos. I picked them up and looked them over.

"I'll hold on to these until we know how to deal with them." I told Silver.

After the excitement had settled down, we packed up and went west into California, then took the interstate south towards LA.


	6. Duel 4 Back home, A mystery duelist!

**I did not write this, I temoraily gave rights to the story to Momomomomomomo...thats right.**  
**You can find him on my freinds list on deviantart  
****(I did smooth his original text out though. He wrote chapters 4-7)**

(One day after the events in Wendover Mike)

"Are you sure?" said Mike into his cell phone, "Are you he's in that tournament?"

"Yes I'm sure." Said the voice on the other end. But why-" he was suddenly cut off as Mike ended the call. "Akiza change of plans we are going to duel academy." Mike said.

(One day after chapter 3 James)  
"Were finally back to duel academy Silver!" I said. I walked into the opening hall at duel academy when something caught my eye. I went over to investigate it. It was a flyer about a tournament that was scheduled for next week at duel academy. The winner would face the second best duelist in the world Tyler Peterson. "I better go to the Chancellor and enter!" I thought.

(6 days later Mike)  
"Almost there Akiza!" said Mike "But I'm so bored."

"I know you are daddy." Said Akiza. "But we really need to get there soon if your right ." then Mikes eye saw another duel runner and he drove over to it. The other runner was a standard model but was an odd design of black and blue coloring. "Daddy don't do this again remember what happened last time." Akiza said.

Mike ignored her and said, "You want to duel?"

The other person quietly said, "Sure I guess my names Ryu what yours?"

"Mike."

Soon they were lined up along a strait road with a curve coming up. (For those of you that don't know sometimes people who are turbo dueling decide who goes first by who hits the first turn faster.) The computers on the runners said, "Speed world activated, auto pilot engaged." Mike and Ryu both gunned it, Mike took it and the first turn. Both men said, "Duel!"

(James)  
I was excited! I had managed to make the finals! I was about to face my final opponent of the tournament. He was the senior who was going to graduate at the top of the class. We stepped onto the field and begin the duel.

(Mike)  
LP

Mike 8000

Ryu 8000

"I draw!" mike announced.

SC

Mike 1

Ryu 1

"I summon Thunder King Ria-Oh in attack mode."  
Thunder King Ria-Oh  
Light

Thunder

Lv.4

ATK/1900

DEF/800  
you can sacrifice this card to negate the special summon of a monster and destroy it. Players can't add cards from there deck to their hand except by drawing them.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.," said Mike.

Ryu said, "MY TURN DRAW!

SC

Mike 2

Ryu 2

"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago,

Koa'ki Meiru Drago

Wind

Dragon

Lv.4

ATK/1900

DEF/1600

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Dragon-Type monster in your hand. LIGHT and DARK monsters cannot be Special Summoned.

" then play the Speed Spell-Overboost! It gives me 4 speed counters, adding to 5 and allowing me to play Speed Spell-Summon Speeder! It lets me special summon White Stone of Legend "

White Stone of legend

Light

Dragon

Lv.1

ATK/300

DEF/250

When this card is sent to the graveyard, add 1 blue-eyes white dragon from your deack to your hand.

"Then use the Speed Spell-Level Cost! This card allows me to sacrifice any amount of speed counters to increase a monsters level by the amount I sacrificed, I get rid of 2 speed counters to increase its level by 2! White stone is a tuner monster, so by tuning my Lv.3 White stone to Lv.4 Drago, I can Synchro summon a Lv.7 monster! Come forth! Exploder Dragonwing!"

Exploder Dragonwing

Dark

Dragon

Lv.7

ATK/2500

DEF/1600  
If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent.

Mike said, "I use Ria-Oh's special ability to stop the summoning of your monster and destroy it! However this cost me Ria-Oh." Ria-oh was engulfed it electricity then so was Exploder Dragonwing when it dispersed they were both gone. Ryu said, "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Mike said, "Draw!

Mike SC 4  
Ryu SC 2

I summon marauding captain!

Marauding Captain

Earth

Warrior

Lv.3

ATK/1200

DEF/400

"This card allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I summon Rose warrior of revenge!"

Rose Warrior of Revenge

Fire

Warrior

ATK/1600

DEF/600

When this card inflicts battle damage, inflict an extra 300 damage.

I tune my Warrior tuner to my captain to synchro summon X-saber Urbellum! The power of control shall now come over the field become my path to victory SYNCRO SUMMON!"  
One flash of light later a strange monster with 2 swords appeared.

X-Saber Urbellum

Earth

Warrior  
Lv. 7  
ATK/2200  
DEF/1300  
When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck.

"Now I use it to attack you directly!" Mike said.

"I don't think so I PLAY CALL OF THE HUANTED! This lets me revive a monster from the grave and I use it to revive Exploder Dragonwing."

Exploder Dragonwing appeared on the field and Mike said, "Urbellum stop your attack, I end my turn."

Mike SC 5  
Ryu SC 3

Ryu went next. "DRAW! I activate my Speed Spell-Angel Baton! When I have more than 2 speed counters this card allows me to draw 2 cards then discard 1." He drew, and then discarded a card. "Now I play my trap card Limit reverse allowing me to revive a card in my graveyard with less than 1000 attack! I choose white stone of legend! Then I summon Decoy Dragon!"

Decoy dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.2

ATK/300

DEF/200

When your opponent attacks this face up monster, revive 1 lv.7 or higher dragon from your graveyard, and switch the attack to the revived dragon.

Mike said, "I activate Torrential Tribute! This card will destroy all monsters on the field!"

Ryu said, "I activate my trap card Dragons Life Shield. First I pay half my LP so this card closes the chain so no cards can be activated till after the chain is over!"

"WHAT!" said mike.

"Now I pay another half to make sure dragons on my side of the field during this turn can't be destroyed! Now I pay a 3rd half to use its effect that any dragons I attempt to summon this turn cant be negated, however the cost of this is spells and traps can affect them during the battle phase! So now the only monster destroyed is yours!"

LP

Mike 8000

Ryu 1000

Now I set one card face down and tune my entire monster field together to summon Trident Dragion! One flash of light later a huge red dragon with 3 heads dominated the field.

Trident Dragion

Fire

Dragon  
Lv.10  
ATK/3000  
DEF/2800  
this card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards you control. If you do, for each card destroyed by this effect, this card gains 1 additional attack this turn.

" I use its special effect to destroy my facedown card and Dragons life sheild to give it three attacks! NOW Trident Dragion DESTROY HIS LIFE POINTS!"

The 3 heads opened there mouths and built up fire in them and Akiza said hopefully, "You have a trap left right daddy?"

Mike said, "Akiza my face down is solemn judgment… It wont work." Just then the fire stream hit him and his Duel runner.

LP

Mike 0

Ryu 1000

Ryu waited for mike to get stable from the hit. After he had Ryu said, "I have a couple of questions for you because I think I know who you really are."

Mike said, "Ok, but if anyone asks the following conversation never happened…"

(James)  
I had done it I had won the tournament! However, something seemed to be not quite right though. None of my opponents seemed to be trying at all which left a bad taste in my mouth. However the fact that I get to duel Tyler Peterson the 2nd best duelist in the world had me exited nonetheless. We got onto the field to face each other and I looked him up and down. He was of average height and a bit thin. He had golden hair and golden eyes,

We activated our duel disks, and the glass dome above us shattered.


	7. Duel 5 Mikes duel, Orichalcos vs Armor!

After the glass had stopped falling, I noticed that Mikes D-wheel was here and so was Mike and Akiza! Silver said, "Hey dad what's going on?"

I said, "Apparently Mike just crashed through the roof."

Silver said, "Dad that's not what I meant…" but I cut him off and said, "Hey, Mike! What did you do that for?"

"Sorry bout this no time to take the front door." He said as he moved toward me.

Suddenly Peterson said, " YOU! I thought you died in Wendover."

I said, " Mike do you two know each other?"

Mike ignored my question and said, "Move over he is not someone you can duel and be safe," he turned to Peterson and said, "Why do you need a psychic duelist?"

Peterson said, "Need them? I don't, I just need them all killed."

Mike thought for a couple of seconds while I said "Could someone fill me in here?"

Mike said, "Let me guess they are the only ones who could destroy the Orichalcos cards am I right?"

I said, "Wait a sec slow down here, does this have anything to do with the chosen ones?"

Mike said, "Yes I haven't told you everything I know." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off saying "I did so to protect you from the chosen ones. If you knew everything I knew you could never back out."

I said, "Well that didn't help anyway they tracked me and Silver down in a tournament we stopped at on the way here. Silver here beat the dude who was there."

He said, "I'll explain everything after I finish off Tyler here, he's the leader of the chosen ones. And the only way out of this Orichalcos seal is by beating him."

"Ok. Wait, what the?" I noticed the fact that the arena was gone replaced by a seal of Orichalcos above us and spinning green with dead sprits floating around.

Tyler said, "I challenge you to a duel for your honor using your prize deck and duel disk."

Mike looked extremely mad then stalked over to his duel runner and pulled something out. It was the chaos disk used by the chosen! Mike looked at me then said, "I'll explain later unless I'm dead." He walked over and said to Peterson across the duel field, "Are you sure about this? There is a lot at risk here, more than you know."

Peterson said, "Of course I'm sure I know that you're just trying to freak me out of it."

Mike grimaced and said, "Fine let's do this."

Mike LP 4000  
Tyler LP 4000

Tyler said, "I set one monster in defense with 2 cards face down. Your move."

Mike said, "You broke the honor! You're not using your prize deck, you're using your force out then disassemble deck!"

Tyler said, "Your honor is what's holding you down Michael."

Mike looked over and me and said, "that's my real name I'll explain the rest later." I frowned "this is getting weirder by the minute." I thought.

Mike or Michael said, "My turn Draw!" He looked at his hand for a moment then grinned. "I summon Psychic armor head!"  
A blue helmet appeared on the field 

I said, "An armor deck? But those cards don't exist!" 

Mike went on to say, "I activate card destruction this card forces us to discard our hands then draw the same number." Mike drew his cards to his hand and then looked at one of them in fear. He looked terrified.

Tyler grinned and said, "I activate this trap card forceful activation! Now I guess a card in your hand and if I am right you must play it."

Mike suddenly looked up in fear and said, "NO please no! I can't play that card!"

Tyler said, "You will learn to like that card! I force you to play the seal of Orichalcos that is in your hand!" Mike muttered something under his breath as he played it.

I asked mike, "Why do you have one of those?"

He said, "I will explain later if it doesn't corrupt me." Then he played it. The Orichalcos expanded around the field and its energy's flowed directly into mike who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Eventually it stopped and Akiza asked cautiously, "Are you ok daddy?"

Mike looked over with the Orichalcos on his forehead and said, "Yes Aki I'm fine." Then he turned back to his opponent and continued the duel. He said, "I play my phoenix armor now all 4 of the armor pieces in my graveyard revive! Come advanced shield, big bang blow, black hole shield and over boost! 

Four more pieces of armor appeared on the field. Mike then said, "Now armor come on to me!" All the armor united onto his body fully incasing him in armor.  
Mike said, "Now I use the effect of my newly equipped over boost leg armor allowing my Big bang blow to attack you directly!" 

Mike jumped up into the air to punch him when Tyler said, "I activate my trap, Skill Drain! Now our monsters have no effects."

Mike responded saying, "I activate my quick play spell card from my hand, Mystical space typhoon to destroy your skill drain allowing my attack to continue." Mike landed a hard punch on Tyler's head, then jumped back.

Tyler's LP: 2500

Mike said, "I end my turn." All of his armor except the Hemet disappeared. 

Tyler said, "Draw! I summon Rose, the warrior of revenge. A level four tuner! Then I flip summon my giant rat, also level four! Then I synchro summon!

"The power of pain shall be my tool. Become my path to darkness! Synchro summon! Come forth, Blood Mephist!"  
A ghost looking thing in fancy cloths appeared. 

Blood Mephist

Dark

Feind

Lv.8  
ATK/2800  
DEF/1300  
Once per turn you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card they control. Each time your opponent sets a spell or trap card inflict 300 points of damage. 

Tyler said, "Now I use Blood Mephist effect to inflict 600 points of damage to you.  
Blood Mephist tossed a ball of light at mike. Mike was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Mike LP: 3400

"Now Blood Mephist attack!" It shot blood from his mouth at the helmet Mike was wearing and it hit head on.

Mike LP: 1100

Tyler said, "I end my turn with that."

Mike said, "MY turn Draw! During my standby phase Psychic armor heads ability lets me revive it! Now I play my spell card Armored Gravitation! This card allows me to special summon 4 armor monsters from my deck come to me! Active guard! Burning Knuckle! Jet Gauntlet! And another over Boost!"  
5 armor pieces appeared on the field, all with 0 attack. 

Active Guard

This card gains 500 DEF for each Armor monster that you control. When you would take Battle Damage, you can activate this card's effect. Any Battle Damage you take during this turn becomes 0. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

Burning Knuckle

This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster you control. If this card is destroyed after it attacks your opponent's monster, you can reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by an amount equal to this card's ATK. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 is declared as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

Jet Gauntlet

If this card battles with your opponent's monster, you can destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage Step, without damage calculation. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters and 1 of them is declared as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

Overboost

Armor Monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If an Armor monster attacks your opponent directly with this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters and 1 of them is declared as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

Mike said, "Now armor come to me again." He was once again incased in armor.  
He said, "Now I use my Jet Gauntlets effect to destroy your blood Mephist!" Mike then proceeded to jump forward to punch him with the jet gauntlet attached to his duel disk arm and Blood Mephist blew up upon contact with the jet gauntlet. Then he said, "Now my Burning knuckle hits you directly for 1300 points of damage!" Mike then jumped through the smoke to give Peterson an uppercut.

Tyler's LP: 1200

Tyler landed on the floor hard and mike said, "I end my turn." As he did so, his jet gauntlet and overboost fell to the ground and faded.

Tyler said as he got up, "My turn Draw! I summon my mad dog of darkness and have it attack your active guard for game!" The dog that had appeared jumped forward and mike said, "I use my burning knuckle to take the attack instead." and then jumped forward to hit the dog. The dog shredded the armor but its attack points were decreased by 1300.

Mike said, "Now it's my turn!" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a brilliant flash of light.


	8. Duel 6 Mike, world champion

Chapters 5, 6 and 7 are written by a friend of mine.

To simplify what happened next after the flash of light was gone nobody remembered the tournament or what had been happening just moments before, so I took mike to my room to interrogate him on just what had happened back there. We had told silver and Akiza to duel during that time.

Mike had gone over to his D-wheel and pulled out 2 skateboards and said, "Akiza duel silver in a riding duel."

Akiza said, "Sure" but I and Silver both said, "What?"

Mike said, "This is the latest in riding duel technology now even kids can do it on these skateboards until they're old enough to do normal riding duels. Anyway I'll help Silver get set up and give him some basic speed spells." Mike first securely attached one of his feet to the board so that way he could build up speed with the other foot and not fall of, then he attached his duel disk to the board by an electronic cable, and finally he helped silver adjust his deck with speed spells. He said, " Wait one sec," as he pulled something out of his D-Wheel he said, " I was saving this for you and your brother to use Akiza, but the adults need to have a serious conversation so you two can use this." I could not believe what he pulled out a folded up rubber track large enough to do a children's riding (boarding) duel on.

I said in disbelief, "How did you fit that in your D-wheel?" Mike said, "This model even has a built in commentator in it I don't think this is even in America yet, and to the fitting problem I have no idea."

Akiza said, "Ok dad just one thing I am just as adult, sometimes even more adult, then you are."

Mike said with a completely strait face, "I know you are Akiza but you don't have the life experience I have now go and have some fun!"

Akiza said "Ok dad." then the kids went into the stadium to play.

I turned to mike and said accusingly, "Ok first things first who are you really Mike?."

Mike said, " I'm not just any Mike... you see I have used this alias many times before to evade the fan girls."

I interrupted him and said, "Wait! Are you telling me that your-"

Mike then said, "Yes I am THE Michael! The current world champion of yugioh."

I said while shaking my head, "No way you can't be then where is your Jack Atlas coat?" he walked over to his D-wheel and pulled out his famous one of a kind Jack Atlas coat and put it on.

I said, "OK I believe you now but why did you have to go undercover with the other 5 winners of that contest 6 months ago?"

He said, "That story goes back to 6 months ago... 

After we won we all went into the building to find out what we had won. I and two other winners went into a separate room from Tyler Peterson and his two friends who had won. Back then I didn't know what he was planning and I thought he was just another "lucky winner" like me.

Me and the other two winners of our half found out we had won the 3 musketeers decks among each of us. We were supposed to duel for it but I was the world champion, one was a multi time national's top 8, and one was local, so we decided to go in that order of who chose.

I had always wanted an armor deck so I chose that. The second guy let the local guy go next because he didn't care so the local guy chose the over powerful guardian deck. So the second guy got the weird weapons deck. After that we got to duel our respective enemies based on deck so I faced down a guy with a Joey deck. So we faced off…


	9. Duel 7 Vacation, childs play

Chapters 5, 6 and 7 were written by a friend. Junk dragon's effect in this chapter is messed up, I was still experimenting with the effect, it cannot revive monsters, only copy a "Warriors" effect.

After hearing Mikes strange explanation that I was still trying to figure out I tried to ask him to be clearer. However he interrupted me saying, "It is too dangerous for you to stay at Duel Academy. You and Silver are too vulnerable, you need to come with me to help defeat the Chosen ones."

I countered saying, "But the semester just got started again, I can't leave for a long time!"

He said, "Ok let's talk to the principle I'm sure I can explain the situation to him."

I was a bit bewildered thinking, 'The principle is convinced by no one to do anything, not even his own wife! How will he convince him?"

Mike said, "Ok we can leave the kids in here while we go down to the office could you show me where it is?" 

We went down to the principal's office and the principle stood up, a huge smile on his face and said, "Michael how are you? Was the info I gave you helpful?"

As they exchanged pleasantries, my mouth gaped open.

Mike said, "Me and this guy go way back. We're old dueling buddies," then he turned to the principle and said, "So now back to business."

After a little explaining the principle said, "All right I understand Michael," then turning to me saying, "You are now on indefinite leave until you get back." Mike said, "Thanks man!" then "let's go!" AS he raced out I slugged after him. I didn't really want to go gallivanting to God knows where, doing God knows what. I just wanted to finish up my third year. 

Mike decided to check the kids' potential as riding duelists' while Silver and I packed up all our stuff.

The machine seemed to take their deck list, along with their past duel records from their duel disks hard drive and examine their progress as duelists. And as an extension predict their skill in a set number of years. After checking Akizas potential, he had to calm her down and stop the crying. After a while we agreed that it would be best if Silver and Akiza played together to keep her calm. I decided to ask mike to check on Silvers potential as a riding duelist.

He said, "Sure" then took one look at Silvers potential turned white as a ghost and refused to speak. I had to look at what it said so I looked at the screen on the stadium and it said "Future World Champion of turbo duels". 

As I finished packing, Mike collected himself. I decided to ask him what the computer said about Akiza's potential and he said, "Wouldn't even make the WRGP in Egypt. You see the computer judges full potential if they train really hard. Meaning that Silver has the most potential of anyone the computer has ever seen. I've never even heard of the computer giving this ranking." 

Later 

With my head reeling from the new info of Silver potential as a riding duelist and Mike's odd explanation of the events that had occurred we went out towards the house of one of Mikes friends to supe up our D-wheels for the coming battles.

The journey was very uneventful as we headed to mikes friends place so I decided to talk to silver about the new information I had learned about him. Silver was very excited to learn this but I told him, "You will have to work very hard to reach this potential Silver because even though you have to potential you must work to make it happen."

Silver said, "Dad you want to hear about my duel with Akiza?" I said, "Sure Silver, tell me all about it." So Silver began telling me the story of his duel with Akiza.

Both Silver and Akiza agreed to do a 4000 LP duel to make it short because they thought they would be leaving soon.  
Akiza decided she take the first turn so she said, "My turn draw!"  
SC Akiza 1  
LP Akiza 4000  
SC Silver 1  
LP silver 4000  
She looked at her cards for a little bit then said, "I special summon guardian Eatos in attack mode!  
A girl with wings appeared.  
Guardian Eatos  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: If you have no monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can send 1 Equip Spell Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to select and remove from play up to 3 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster removed by this effect, until the End Phase.

"And now I summon backup Gardna in attack mode!"

A strange demon thing appeared on the field.

Backup Gardna

ATK:500  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: During your turn, you can select an equipped Equip Card on the field and switch it to another correct target on the field. When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack.

"Now I play the speed spell overboost this card gives me 4 speed counters!"

SC Akiza 5

And now thanks to that I can play the speed spell accelerated equips! This card cost 5 speed counters but allows me to play equip spell cards in riding duels with no penalties!

SC Akiza 0

So now I play Gravity Axe – Grarl equipping it to Backup Gardna! Now since it's the only card in my hand I special summon Guardian Grarl!

A muscle bound thing appeared on the field.

Guardian Grarl  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe - Grarl" on your side of the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. 

Now I'll use Backup Gardnas effect to move the axe to Grarl and I end my turn! Now thanks to overboost's effect my speed counters go to 1."  
Silver said, "My turn draw!" 

SC Akiza 2  
SC Silver 2 

Akiza said, "You might as well give up now there's no way you can win in this situation right now I have a 3000 attack monster, and 2500 attack monster and my 500 attack monster can negate attacks now what!" 

Silver said, "Akiza you made one mistake in that move." 

Akiza said, "huh?" 

Silver continued, "Backup Gardna can ONLY negate attacks when you have a card in your hand to discard for that effect. And in there lies my chance to win! I start of by discarding 1 card to special summon quickdraw Synchron  
A chibi cowboy appeared.

Quickdraw Synchron  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 1400  
Effect: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner monster. 

The monster I sent to the grave to summon it was quillbolt hedgehog so using its effect I special summon it!  
A hedgehog with bolts in its back appeared.  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 800  
Effect:  
If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field. 

Then I normal summon my tuning ware and then I tune my 5 star Quickdraw to my 2 star Quillbolt and my 1 star tuning ware to Synchro summon Junk Dragon!

One flash of light later a huge machine dragon appeared.

Junk dragon

ATK:2800  
DEF:1000  
[Junk Synchron + one or more non-tuner monsters]  
Effect: When this card is Synchro summoned, you can choose one monster in your extra deck with that includes a "Synchron" monster as Synchro material and apply its effect to Junk dragon. Once per turn you can special summon one "synchron" monster from your graveyard in defense mode, its effect is negated.  
You cannot summon the same "Synchron" monster more than once. 

With tuningwares effect I draw 1 card. Now with Junk Dragons effect it gains the effect of Nitro Warrior! I also use its effect to revive Quickdraw! And then I play my own overboost! 

SC Silver 6 

Then I play Summon Speed giving junk dragon 1000 more attack and allowing me to summon my speed warrior. Now I tune my Quickdraw to it to summon my Junk Archer! Then I play the speed spell-Dead synchron, allowing me to Synchro from the grave! Now I Synchro summon Junk destroyer! 

A four armed monster appeared. 

Junk destroyer  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2400  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for this card. 

I used 2 non tuners so I destroy Eatos and Grarl!  
Junk destroyer shot a wave of energy from its chest destroying both monsters. 

Akizas face was turned down, her expression dark. 

Silver said, "Now all my monsters attack for game!"  
LP Akiza 0


	10. Duel 8 Racing duel! new decks

Back home.

We had come home to tune up our decks before setting out on our mission, wherever it might take us. On the way here, some asswipe stole our decks. As a result we had to make new ones. Silver wasn't into Turbo duels as much as regular kinds so he didn't worry about speed spells. I was packing up my cards and looked over my shoulder at a steel box just big enough to hold a pack of cigarettes. I though "What the hell?" and went to retrieve it.

After saying farewell to my wife, I headed out to my runner to find Silver there, a suitcase packed with what looked like cheez-its and cards. I came up to him. "Silver, what are you doing?"

"I'm ready to go Dad."

I sighed and shook my head. "Silver, you can't come this time. This isn't normal dueling, this is something completely different, and dangerous. To be honest even I don't want to go, but I'm one of the few psychic duelists who will choose to use their powers for others and these people have to be stopped." With that I swung my leg around the runner and before Silver could complain, left him far behind.

Outside the county line, I stopped my runner at Mikes rendezvous. I didn't have to wit long. I soon saw the familiar wheel runner with some improvements, the booster boxes on the side were more streamlined, no longer cubes. I could also tell from the noise of the engine I would be hard pressed to keep up.

Mikes runner slid to a stop next to me. "So, Silvers staying home?"

I nodded. "Too dangerous. Akiza?"

He dipped his head. "Same. She's with a local friend till we get back. Have any troubles?"

"Yeah, my decks got stolen, had to make new ones. I hope they hold up."

He grinned. "One way to find out, huh?" he said, switching his disk to ready position.

I shrugged. "Alright, I've heard about a new duel type…"

"Yeah, that race style?"

I said nothing but activated Speed world 2 and hit the third button on my controls.

The world took on a purple hue and the field activated, however the autopilot stayed off.

Mike pulled up next to me, facing the on-ramp to the highway, unusually empty today, perfect. We revved our engines, then a green ball of light appeared in front of us and we were off.

LP

Mike: 8000

James: 8000

"My idea, I go first!" I said, careful to maintain a watch on the road, as I was still steering. In a race duel, you lose if your life points hit 0, or if your opponent reaches the finish first, which in our case was 20 miles down the road.

SC

M:1

J: 1

"I set two cards facedown, a monster face-down, and end my turn."

We dodged traffic, which didn't leave much focus for taunting the other, so we just played. Mike looked either very focused on the road, or terrified of hitting a car. We were going almost half our top speed 'cause any faster and we'd be going three times faster than traffic. He drew.

SC

M: 2

J: 2

"I summon Marauding captain in attack!"

A warrior with a longsword and greatsword slung on his waist materialized next to his runner.

Marauding Captain

Earth

Lv.3

ATK:1200

"His ability lets me summon another captain from my hand!"

A second warrior joined the first.

"Next by using two speed counters and paying 500LP I use Speed Spell-Double summon! And I tribute my captain to summon Freed the matchless general!"

A light flashed and a man in silver armor and a gold cape came from it.

Freed the matchless general

Earth

Lv.5

ATK 2300

"Then I set a facedown and attack with Freed!"

The man drew a dazzling sword and rushed at my facedown, cutting the card in half. A hologram of a chibi Chinese dragon appeared before exploding.

"Now I follow up with my captain!"

The second warrior dodged a truck and leapt into the air, the sun behind him showing only a silhouette, his blades crossed. Then he came down in an X slash across my runner. The strike of the hard-light projection caused me to swerve into traffic. After a few harrowing moments, I was free from imminent death and next to Mike.

LP

M 8000

J 6800

He had a concerned look as I came around the last car and back into our lane but said "Your turn."

SC

M 1

J 3

I drew.

"I set a third card facedown and activate Astral barrier. From now on, I can make any attack a direct attack. With that, I set a second monster and end my turn.

Mike looked smug and since we were on a clear patch of road, got out. "You can't win like that, you know!"

I smirked. "Can't I?"

He shook his head and "I activate Freeds ability, instead of drawing, I can summon any low level warrior I want straight from the deck, I choose Marauding captain!

Yet another warrior appeared.

"And as you well know; James, When two marauding captains are on the field, you cannot attack any warriors on my field.

SC

M 2

J 4

"Now Freed, take out his monster!"

"Wait!" I said, "I activate Astral barrier!"

A ghostly version of myself floated above the card and when Freed came in for the attack, took the full brunt of the blow.

LP

M 8000

J 4500

"Now, Captain #1, attack!"

I yelled "Astral!"

Same thing happened.

LP

M 8000

J 3300

Laughing, he said "Captain #2! Go!"

"Astral!"

LP

M 8000

J 3300

_Alright_ I thought. "I activate Damage condenser! By discarding a card, I can summon a monster with 1200 ATK or less from my deck! I summon Turbo Synchron!"

A large vat appeared on my field with a blurry form inside. Suddenly the vat shattered and a small, green semi-car shaped robot was flying there next to me.

Turbo Synchron

Wind

Lv. 1

ATK 100

"My turn?" I asked.

Mike nodded.

The duel took another break as we hit another high traffic zone. At one point I was headed straight at a car to fast to swerve. So I did the only thing I could do. I activated my facedown along with my psychic powers. I closed my eyes and phased through the car. When we got out I put the card facedown again, I still hadn't used it in the duel so it didn't count.

I drew.

SC

M 3

J 5

"First I tribute my facedown Quillbolt to summon Vampire lord in attack!"

A large bat came in from somewhere and morphed into a handsome, pale man in a cape that looked like an open window into deep space

Vampire lord

Dark

Lv.5

ATK 2000

"Now I activate Speed spell-Angel baton! Since I have more than 2 speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one to the grave." (Which I did, And got exactly what I needed.)

"Now since a tuners on my field (Turbo) I can revive Quillbolt from my grave in defense.

Quillbolt hedgehog

Earth

Lv 2

DEF 800

"Now I tune My Vampire lord and Quillbolt to Turbo Synchron to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The mothers digitized and turned into stars, and Turbo synchron turned into a green ring, which the stars aligned inside, making a path for a column of light. The light exploded outward into a inferno which a dragon escaped from. It was blood red and black, with massive claws and wicked wing and horns.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Dark

Lv.8

ATK 3000

When it attacks a defense monster, all your opponents' defense monsters are destroyed.

"Then I activate Speed spell-Overboost to gain 4 speed counters!"

SC

M 3

J 9

"Now I activate my trap, Limit reverse! It lets me summon a monster with 1000ATK or less from the grave, I chose the monster I discarded from angel baton, Majestic dragon!"

A pink thing that looks like it belongs in "Tron" appeared, its wings very mechanical looking.

Majestic dragon

Light

Lv.1

ATK 0

"Now by removing Turbo synchron from my graveyard I can special summon weeping idol in attack mode!"

The ground spilt and a stone doll that looked Aztec came out.

Weeping Idol

Dark

Lv.2

ATK 0

"Then I activate my trap, Level returner! It drops Weeping idols level by 1.

Weeping idol

Lv. 1

Now I tune my idol and dragon to Majestic dragon to synchro summon Majestic red dragon!"

Majestic grew to giant proportions as Red dragon archfiend and weeping idol turned to stars. A column of light appeared and a red streak shot out almost too fast to sse and circled around to fly by my side. It looked like a biological machine, it's four wings looked like those of a hornet and behind its three horns was a red mane

Majestic Red Dragon

Dark

Lv 10

ATK 4000

Cannot be destroyed by effects, all defense monsters are destroyed after he attacks, Negate the effect of a monster your opponent has and absorb it's attack turns back into red dragon archfiend at the end of the turn.

I laughed at Mikes look of shock. "I activate his ability to absorb Freeds attack!"

Majestic red dragon

ATK 6300

Mike calmed down. "You negated the wrong monster, You still cant attack because of my captains!"

I smirked. "I activate Speed spell – Final attack! 'cause I have more than 8 speed counters, Majestic red dragons attack is doubled and it can attack directly!" Mikes face turned to one of horror.

Majestic red dragon

ATK 12600

Mikes LP 8000

Do the math

I was about to attack when my runner said in a mechanical voice "Finish line reached. You came in… 2nd. Duel over… Lose." After which the field shut down and we pulled over.

I stared straight ahead as Mike pulled up, laughing his ass off. "Man, you really had me there! If that had been a regular duel I would have lost! But I won! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

I just grunted as I put my cards away. Shortly after I turned to him, forced a smile on my face and said "That really… sucks. Nice race."

He smiled back and nodded, then we tore ass out of there.


	11. Duel 9 Initiative

Silver sat in his room. "Man! How could Dad just leave me? I want to help!" he whined. James had said Silver was too young, Silver hated being 6.

"You wouldn't be much help anyways." Said a voice from behind him, he turned to see Akiza sitting in his window.

"Akiza! How did you… it's the second story!"

Akiza grinned, "It's easy when your fence and house are built almost like a big ladder. "What makes you think a couple of kids like us can help the grown ups?"

Silver frowned at her. "Because I have powers that can help, I'm stronger than dad!"

Akiza nodded. "Good, wanna come?"

Silver looked at her confused, "Go where?"

"After our Dads of course."

Silver shook his head. "I don't know, they told us to stay behind, and besides, how would we find them?"

Akiza laughed. "First you're complaining that you couldn't go, then you don't want to. Make up your mind! And as for finding them, we just look for the most trouble, they'll probably be in the middle of it. Besides, I'm itching to get back at those guys for blowing up our home."

Silver sighed. "That still doesn't explain how we're going to get to them."

"Well I've got an idea about that, there's some kids that stole some hoverboards, really high end ones too. I figure we could duel them for them."

Silver looked shocked, "But that's stealing!"

"Not if we ante up something too."

"Like what?"

"Our decks." Akiza said.

Silver couldn't believe what he just heard. "MY deck? No way! Dad helped me build it!"

Akiza shrugged, "You're choice, but it's either that or staying here. Either way I'm going. You wouldn't just leave a poor little girl on her own would you?" She asked almost singsong while batting her eyelashes.

Silver sighed "Wait for me." He grumbled.

An hour later they had found the kids and stolen boards. And had challenged them. The biggest one, a boy about 13 laughed. "And when you lose?"

Akiza smiled in a wicked way. "IF we lose, you get our decks."

The kid laughed again. "Fine, I could use some cards for my collection, Just so you know were the best duelists in town!"

Silver snorted, "Yeah. Right."

The big kid glared at him. "You got something to say? Maybe I should just beat you up and take your decks!" He said as he walked up to Silver, who drew a card and held it over his head.

"Spellbinding circle! Stop him!" As he said it, A glowing green ring with red and white circles at the compass ends and glowing glyphs inside grew under the kids feet, which seemed to be glued to the ground.

He looked down, then back at Silver, whose hair was tossing about, though there was no wind. "What did you do?" He said

Silver smiled cruelly. "If you want out you'll have to duel us." He said activating his duel disk. It resembled the battle city disk except that the "blade" went back farther like Jack Atlases, and it was blue with white accents.

"Fine!" The kid said, activating his own, which was just a toy, not even with real Holotechnology.

"I've got the other ones!" Akiza said, her duel disk out, It was a replica of Akizas red disk from the anime. Silver turned back to his opponent.

LP

Silver 8000

Kid 8000

" I'll go first!" The kid said. I activate ancient rules to special summon my blue eyes! Then I summon my Lord of D. I set a card facedown and activate reload to shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw the same number of cards. Once he did, He beamed. "I Activate my facedown flute of summoning dragon to summon two more blue eyes! Then I activate fusion sage, allowing me to get Polymerization! Which I activate, Fusing my three dragons into Blue eyes Ultimate dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Light

Dragon

Lv.12

ATK/4500

DEF/3800

"Wait a minute!" Akiza shouted from her own duel. "That's cheating! That was 8 cards on your first turn!"

Silver shrugged, "Oh well, I like a challenge! I take it since you have no hand and cannot attack this turn that it's mine, So I draw!"

"It doesn't matter how strong your monster is, you focused so much on brining him out you forgot to defend him!

"I activate Brain Control! This lets me take Lord of D and sacrifice your monster to summon mine! So I tribute Lord of D to bring out Prime material dragon!"

A golden dragon materialized in midair.

LP

Silver 7200

Kid 8000

Prime Material Dragon

Light

Dragon

Lv.6

When a damage effect is activated, it changes to increasing LP. When a cards destruction effect is activated, you can discard to negate and destroy the card.

The kid stared at the beautiful dragon between them. "Wow! A real duel disk! Forget your deck, when I win I'm taking that!"

"We'll see." Silver said. Now I activate Lightning vortex! By discarding a card I destroy your blue eyes!"

The kid cursed, but Silver wasn't done yet. "Now I activate Monster Reborn! This lets me revive your ultimate dragon to my side!"

As he said this the ground shone with light behind him and a great white dragon with three heads with "M" marks on their heads and cerulean eyes rose up and towered above them. The kid just stared in horror.

"And if you think I'm done, think again! I equip him with Megamorph, doubling his attack to 9000! And since your field is empty, Blue eyes! White Lightning!"

The mouths of the dragons glowed and as one fired beams of blue light at the kid, which spiraled and joined into a single massive attack, it hit, throwing up a cloud of holo-dust.

LP

Silver 7200

Kid 0

Silver walked over to the shocked kid and took the hoverboard, then turned to Akiza to see how she was doing.

LP

Akiza 5500

Kid 6700

"I play a facedown card and end my turn!" Akiza said, her field currently had the one facedown along with botanical girl equipped with plant food chain, making her attack 1800.

Her opponent drew, and then set three facedowns and activated swords of revealing light, preventing Akiza from attacking for three turns. During those turns Akiza had summoned Twilight Rose knight, used its effect to summon Cactus fighter, then Synchro summoned Black rose dragon which she equipped with thorn of malice. tributed Botanical Girl to summon Rose Tentacles and used Botanical Girls effect to search Phoenixian Seed, which she used to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, She had also played Black Garden, filling her opponents field with useless tokens, Her opponent meanwhile had done nothing but play cards with draw effects. The field currently stood as this:

Akiza

Black Rose Dragon ATK 3100

Rose Tentacles ATK 2200

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2200

One facedown

Black garden

Kid

Rose Token ATK/DEF 800

Rose Token ATK/DEF 800

Rose Token ATK/DEF 800

Rose Token ATK/DEF 800

Rose Token ATK/DEF 800

One facedown.

Swords of revealing light

Finally the swords were gone and The guy drew and ended his turn.

Akiza drew. "I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode! Then I release it to special summon another Rose tentacles, Next I activate my facedown! Windstorm of Etaqua! Forcing all your monsters into attack mode!"

Silver smiled. Akiza really had him exactly where she wanted him, "She could finish him with a single Rose Tentacles." Silver thought. The kid behind him was laughing softly. Silver turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Heh heh heh, if I know my buddy over there, your friends' deck is ours." Silver looked back and realized he had spent all his time drawing. And he didn't seem at all worried. Then it hit Silver. The facedown!

"Akiza, stop! Don't attack!" He yelled.

Akiza just ignored him. "Rose tentacles can attack every plant on your field once, so that means I win! Rose tentacles! Attack!" The giant rose behind her shot out five thorny whips that shot out to strike the kid.

He smiled "I activate Mirror force!" Silver groaned as all of Akizas monsters vanished in a flash of light. Akiza just stood there, shocked. The kid beamed triumphantly.

Akiza turned to Silver, smiling guiltily. "Sorry silver, but I… kinda borrowed this." Then she turned to her opponent. "I activate black gardens effect! By destroying Black garden and every plant on the field I can summon a monster with attack equal to the combined attack of every plant." Silver watched as the vines and flowers caging them dissolved, the five tokens shattering. Silver quickly added up the tokens points. "4000?" He thought. What could she have borrowed with-" Then he looked up to see Akiza.

"I now summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

A massive blue winged beast rose up behind her. It towered above everything else in sight.

Obelisk the Tormentor

Divine

Divine-Beast

Lv.10

This card requires 3 tributes. This card is unaffected by the effects of spell, trap and effects unless the effect is to switch its battle position or increase or decrease its ATK or DEF points, in which case it is affected for one turn. Control of this card on the field cannot change. However, it can switch possession while not on the field. When in defense position, this card can block an attack or effect targeting another monster on your field and become the target. If this card is special summoned from the graveyard, it is returned to the graveyard at the end of the turn. By tributing two monsters besides Obelisk, you can destroy all monsters on your opponents field and inflict 4000 damage.

Silver stared in wonder. Then he remembere what his Dad said. There is something about HIS god cards that was different, they had their anime effects, which frankly made them cheap. And in the past anyone but him who tried to use them was struck down in the battle by some unnatural force. It seemed only special duelists, like his Dad, who was Psychic, or himself, a signer could control the cards without ending up in a coma. "Akiza! Stop the duel! You're in danger!"

Not even looking at him, she said "Whatever, I'm using all the power I have! I'm not losing!"

"Yes, you are." The kid said. "It's my move, I draw!" I saw a maniacle smile I'd never seen before spread across his face. He turned his hand around so we could see his cards. Akiza and Silver looked in horror, Exodia! "I summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

A seal appeared on the ground despite his disk just being a toy and a golden behemoth matching Obelisk in size rose from it, it was all wrapped in chains which it snapped like they were playdoh. "Exodia! Obliterate!"

The beast formed a ball of light btween it's massive hands, and without any sort of command, Obelisks fist began to glow. Just as Exodia struck, Obelisk thrust its fist out without any command given by Akiza and a beam of light shot out, striking the ball and creating a massive explosion that blinded everyone for a second. When the smoke cleared, both beasts were gone and Akizas duel disk was dormant. Akiza and Silver alone stood, the rest had fallen down, moaning.

Silver ran to Akiza. "Hey! Are you Ok? I'm sorry about the duel."

Akizas face seemed darker than normal, as if she had died inside. "Yeah. Whatever." She reached to take off her duel disk and noticed the life point counter was still active, it read 0.

They heard he opponent shouting. "What the heck is this? It says my life points are 0?" They turned to him, he was covered in dust but not harmed, his duel disk shattered and his cards scattered, the top card of his deck and graveyard as well as the edges or the rest of his cards were charred black. They walked toward each other and the kid started screaming "What the heck was that! what did you do?"

Silver just shugged. "No idea what happened, Akiza didn't tell Obelisk to attack."

Then Akiza from behind him said "Well, if it reads 0, that means you lose. Hand over the hoverboard." Silver turned to her, her duel disk was off, hiding the fact that it was a draw. The kid shook his head.

"No way, you destroyed my deck! Now your gonna pay!" He said as he went to kick her. Silver not being able to react in time watched as Akiza threw up her arm to defend herself, and blocked with her duel dis, which shattered. By that time, Silver had drawn a card from his belt and held it over his head. "Zero Gravity!" Everything seemed to stop as everyone but Silver and Akiza stated floating, any move they made just sent them spinning. Amid their crys of anger, Akiza ran and got on the hoverboard And toook off, Leaving silver to catch up. Once they had disappeared around the corner the kids fell to the ground.

Silver and Akiza rode out of town and stopped at a park. Akiza sat down and took off the remains of her duel disk, staring at it sadly. After a while she turned to Silver. "You know my Dad didn't buy this for me? He made it. I lovedd it almost as much as my deck. And now it's gone."

Silver sat down across from her. "Well, I my dad just bought this one for me so I can't compare with that, but my dad and me built this deck together, I would feel the same way if I had lost it. You know? Maybe when we find your dad he can make you a new one!"

"Yeah, but what about until then."

They sat in silence for a while, then Akiza looked up to see Silver holding out his duel disk. "You can have mine. I can summon real monsters so I can make due with a toy for now."

Akizas eyes teared up. "Really?" Silver nodded. "She gently took the machine from him and staped it to her arm. It started glowing and faded to plain white.

"It's a high end model." Silver explained. "You can go in the menu and change its color, but we can do that later." Akiza nodded, smiling and went to put in her deck, but Silver cleared his throat, his hand extended.

"Heh heh, sorry." Akiza said and handed him Obelisk. As he touched it, before she let go Silver felt a surge come from the card and his signer mark flared before fading. Akiza let go as if stung and Silver stared at it.

"I wonder." He thought "Only special peopl can weild this card, and when Akiza summoned it, it ignored the rules of the duel and fought Exodia, and stalemated! What does that mean about Akiza?" He looke up at her, she was messing arounon the menu, occasionally exclaiming about how it had speed world built in, and messing with the color feature. Silver shrugged and put it on top of his deck "I can control my powers better now, so I might as well." He thought.

Akiza looked angry for a while, then said "Why did I lose? I had everything to beat him! If it wasn't for mirror force…"

Silver sighed "Akiza, your deck is based on power, but it wont do any good if you can't use it. It's not his fault for using mirror force, it's yours for not anticipating it, and ignoring me, I saw that coming and tried to warn you, don't you have Tytannial? Or Polynosis?"

Akiza grunted "I didn't draw Tytannial and Polynosis takes up room."

"What about Fragrace Storm? That could have helped you draw Tytannial."

"Takes up room."

Silver shook his head. Akiza was going to have to learn about deck balance the hard way. He just hoped it wouldn't be against one of those grown ups who turned another grown up into rock. He gave up trying to convince her and put the remains of Akizas duel disk in his bag, explaining how it would be easier for Mike to make a new one if he already had half the parts he needed, Then he got out his dads Obelisk blue uniform and put it on, rolling up the sleeves. Akiza giggles, saying it looked like a trench coat on him. After a while they got up and moved on.

Some town in New Jersey, a month later

James and Mike had been following the trail of someone with a green duel runner. It semmed bad things always happened when he dueled, people fell unconcious only to die days later when they lost, and they always lost.

They had followed the trail to Jersey and were trying to pick it up again when they heard the distinctive whine of a runner behind them. The turned butin the night air they were blinded by the headlight. The man threw a paper plane at Mike, who caught it, he opened it to reveal an address in New York City and a photo of Silver and Akiza, bound, no duel disks, no cards, bruises covering their faces. James and Silver looked up at the man, who said "Come get them if you dare!" then turned and sped off. They could only just see the runner was green. They looked again at the address, at each other, then ran to their runners as fast as they could.


	12. Duel 10 Mikes thorn eye, Norse god Loki!

Meals were the only time Silver and Akiza were ungagged. "Akiza, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Silver." She said "Our Dads will rescue us, we just need to han in there." Silver swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded.

"All right you two, you talk or eat, which one?" A cloaked man said. They quickly stopped talking and ate what little food they had received.

Later that night Akiza had fallen into uneasy slumber. Silver lay on the concrete, unable to sleep from the pain his newest bruises afforded. He just wept silently. Suddenly there was a crash and banging. Akiza woke with a start and looked around for the noise. It was echoing all through the warehouse, making placement of the sound impossible. Suddenly the crashing sounded different and a huge fireball flew through the room and hit a runner parked on the far side, the runner was crushed from the force. A second later the reactor engine overheated and exploded, sending an inferno towards the kids.

The last thing they heard before the inferno reached them was someone yelling, then a figure made of spare junk materialized in front of them, seemingly absorbing the fire. When it was over, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow glowed brilliantly, then vanished. Silver and Akiza turned to see Mike and James, side by side in front of their runners, their duel disks out about to challenge the thugs to a team duel. They watched as it began.

LP

James/Mike 8000

Thugs 8000

"Mike, I think I'll give you the honor of going first." James said.

"My pleasure." He snarled. I discard a monster and special summon Dark Grepher in attack.

A man with black skin and red eyes wielding a greatsword in one hand rose from the ground.

Dark Grepher

Dark

Warrior

Lv.4

ATK/1700

DEF/1600

You can discard 1 Lv.5 or higher dark monster to special summon this card. Once per turn you can discard one dark monster to send 1 dark monster from your deck to the graveyard.

"I now summon Cross Porter and use his ability to get Neo Spacian Dark Panther from my deck." As he said this, a machine in red plating appeared.

Cross Porter

Dark

Warrior

Lv.2

ATK/400

DEF/400

"Then I activate Dark Grephers effect, by sending Dark Panther to the grave, I can discard Plaguespreader Zombie from my deck. And since I now have exactly three dark monsters in my grave I summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

A massive black dragon covered in blades and black as night rose behind him.

Dark Armed Dragon (aka. DAD)

Dark

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/2800

DEF/1000

This card cannot be normal summoned. It can only be special summoned by having 3 dark monsters in your graveyard. You can remove a dark monster in your grave to destroy 1 card on the field.

"Now I set a facedown and end my turn!"

James turned to Mike. "Changed your deck I see."

Mike nodded. "With my newest card I kinda had to."

"Enough dilly dallying!" The first grunt said "I activate Seal of Orichalcos!"

A green ring with a symbol resembling two "Star Trek" logos inverted on each other appeared and circled them, throwing up a wall of green fire.

Seal of Orichalcos

This Spell Card is impervious to negation, destruction, and removal. Increase the ATK power of all your monsters by 500 and treat them as DARK Monsters. You control a back row of monsters that cannot be attacked while a monster is in the front row. The soul of whichever Duelist loses this Duel is forfeit to the winner.

Next I set a facedown and summon Exiled force in attack!

A group of soldiers appeared, rising from the ground. Upon arriving, the seal of Orichalcos showed on their foreheads.

Exiled Force

Earth(Now dark)

Warrior

Lv.4

Sacrifice this card to destroy a monster.

"Now, Exiled force, destroy Dark Armed Dragon with kamikaze strike!"

The soldiers rushed forward.

"Not quite!" Mike yelled. "I activate Solemn Judgment, I pay half my life points to save DAD and destroy you card!" Exiled force shattered just before it reach the dragon.

LP

James/Mike 4000

Thugs 8000

The man grunted. "I set a facedown and end my turn."

James smirked. "My turn!" I set a card facedown and Summon D.D. Assailant in attack. A gender negotiable figure in white armor and red scarf wielding an absolutely massive sword with glowing runes running down the blade appeared out of a vortex.

D.D. Assailant

Earth

Warrior

Lv.4

ATK/1700

DEF/1600

When this card is destroyed in battle, remove both monsters from play.

"I activate Dark Armed dragons effect, by removing Dark Panther, I destroy your facedown!" DAD raised one of its arms and its blade grew to massive proportions, it then slashed the facedown, shattering the facedown Sakeretsu Armor. "Now, Dark Armed dragon, Attack!" It opened it's mouth and a jet of black fire shot out and hit the first lackey, who laughed after the damage was done.

LP

James/Mike 4000

Thugs 5200

The man kept laughing. "Now I get to summon Gorz, Emissary of darkness!"

A man in black armor and a red cloak, long blades coming from his wrists and a large black visor keeping his long crimson hair up holding a large, futuristic sword appeared out of the black flames.

Gorz the Emissary of darkness

Dark

Fiend

Lv.7

ATK/2700(now3200)

DEF/2500

When you take damage from your opponent and have no cards on your field, you can special summon this card on your opponents turn. Then activate one of these effects based on the kind of damage:

Battle: Special summon 1 Emissary of Darkness token. Its ATK/DEF are equal to the damage you took.

Effect: Inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

Another monster that looked like a color inverted version of Gorz appeared.

Emissary of darkness token

Light(now dark)

Fairy

Lv.7

ATK/2800(now 3300)

DEF/2800

Both monsters gained the seal on their visors.

"Your kids' cards serve me well." The man said. James groaned. Two monsters with 3200 and 3300 attack. "I could destroy them with DAD, but I think Mike has other plans, so I'll wait and see where this goes." He thought. Aloud he said, "I set two facedowns and end my turn!"

The second Grunt went. "I activate Polymerization! By discarding Black luster soldier and the Light Hex sealed Fusion as fusion substitute, I summon Dragon master knight!" Mike gasped; James leaned over and showed him his facedown.

The Blue-eyes Ultimate dragon appeared above them, a man in blue and gold armor riding its center head, The seal on the heads of all three dragons and the warrior.

Dragon Master Knight

Light (now dark)

Dragon

Lv.12

ATK/5000(now 5500)

DEF/5000

This card gains 500 ATK for every dragon on the field.

"Now, Gorz, Attack his Dark armed Dragon!"

"I active Radiant Mirror force!" James said. "When you have at least three monsters on the field and attack, this card destroys all of them!"

The figure went to attack the dragon, but a golden light flared, growing till everything was shrouded in light, when it faded in a cascade of sparks, only James's and Mikes monsters were on the field.

"Fine!" The man said I pay 800 lifepoints to activate premature burial to revive Dragon Master Knight and end my turn."

LP

James/Mike 4000

Thugs 4400

"I draw!" Mike said. "I activate monster reborn! I revive Polar Star Spirit Drokkalfr!

A pink wispy fiend with a ball and chain tail appeared out of a circle of light.

Polar Star Spirit Drokkalfr

Dark

Spellcaster

Lv.5

ATK/1400

DEF/1600

When this card is normal summoned, add 1 polar star monster from your deck to your hand.

James stared at it "Mike, what is that thing? I've never seen anything like that before." He turned to mike and was shocked to see his left eye glowing pink, in place of the pupil there was a pink mark that resembled the dragon claw signer mark. "Mike, what the hell?"

Mike glared at the two Chosen. "I'm not letting these bastards hurt our kids. I plan on ending this NOW! I play Star burst! By paying 500 Lifepoints Dark Grepher becomes a Lv.3 monster! Now I tune Drokkalfr to Dark Grepher and Cross Porter!" His eyes close and he started chanting

When the doors to the past open, An ancient god opens his bag of tricks.

With absolute power he will create a humorous path to victory! Synchro Summon! Descend Polar God King Loki!

The monsters used for the summon turned into stars and vanished through the roof. A moment later the roof bent and sagged as if a great weight were on it, eventually it split open and a huge man with green skin descended to alight on the field. The monster had a golden belt that supported a purple dressing of some sort and large banner on the front. A purple chest plate and huge frilly shoulder coverings with orange plates covering them and a pink plate behind the neck. A large black beard adorned his face and his head had a strange looking hat.

Polar God King Loki

Dark

Spellcaster

Lv.10

ATK/3300

DEF/3000

Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card when this card declares an attack, you can negate that card's activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 Polar Star Spirit Tuner monster during that turn's End Phase to Special Summon this card from Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can select 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

James heard whimpering behind him. He turned to see Silvers signer mark glowing like the sun. apparently it was reacting with the polar god.

"Activating traps is useless now! And I equip Loki with James' United we stand! So for each monster on our field Loki gains 800 attack!"

Loki

ATK/5700

Mike eyes had a malicious look to them with the glowing and all, but the rest of his body said that despite the danger to everyone involved, he was having fun, and a lot of it. "Now, Dark Armed dragon, I offer Dark Grepher to you so you can destroy his dragon again!"

DAD shot a stream of black fire at the Dragon Master knight, which countered with a triple attack from each head, but it was overwhelmed and was struck by all four attacks and shattered.

"Now, Loki, finish this now!" Mike yelled. Loki raised his hand and a massive amount of dark energy was sucked into his fingertips. So much, in fact that James could feel the air drop to below freezing. The darkness was then channeled into a single finger, which it pointed at the two, then fired. There was a huge explosion that threw James off his feet and into the Orichalcos barrier, he slammed his back and fell to the ground, which was now covered in ice. He got shakily to his feet to see a crater in the concrete where the two had stood. There was nothing left of them except a duel disk with the bloody limb still inside, up to the elbow anyway.

The seal faded and Silver and Akiza ran to their parents, hugging them and telling them how much they missed them. As much as James tried to pay attention he could only stare at the hole. He looked up at Loki, who didn't vanish with the other cards, but rose into the clouds. James turned to Mike, "What was that?"

"A Polar God." He said, his eye returning to normal. "It wasn't simply a hologram, or psychic powers, it was the real deal. Like Silvers power. Except Loki does it on his own."

James just stared. "You-you killed them."

Mike shrugged, "They would have died anyway, their own stupid card." James just grunted. He freed himself from Siler and walked to the crater, He looked through the deck until he had found a number of cards from Silvers deck,, then returned them to him. Going back he found the Orichalcos card and tried to tear it, but couldn't. He walked over to mike and handed it to him. "Tear this thing, will you?"

Mike tried, but as much as he strained, it wouldn't budge. They even resorted to putting it in the afterburner of Mike's runner, still nothing. They gave up and James started talking to Mike again. "I felt something coming from Loki, that cards not good man, I could feel more darkness in that one card than anything else I'd ever felt."

Mike shrugged again. "Eh, just 'cause it's dark doesn't make it evil you know." Some people would say your powers are evil just because they don't understand them. My powers may be dark, but If they keep me and anyone near me from harm, I don't think that's evil."

"Wait, what do you mean keeps you from harm?"

"Well one time Me and Akiza were riding, and I activated the flight mode on my runner, unfortunately it malfunctioned, sent us strait to earth a 100mph. Next thing I knew the runner had stopped dead in midfall, but the entire system was down. Then we slowly dropped the rest of the way. Akiza later said my rune eye was acting up when it happened."

"Rune eye?" James asked.

Mike said nothing, but his left eye flashed pink before returning to normal. "There are three polar gods, not true gods, but immensely powerful monster spirits that enter our realm at will. There are three chosen humans to wield the rune eyes, much like the signers. They offer protection to the wielder and are proof that they are emissaries to the polar gods, which are Loki, Thor, and Odin, from Norse mythology."

"So, in theory it would protect you from the Orichalcos?" James said.

Mike laughed. "Not likely, it would save my body from harm, but not my soul."

James turned to look at Silver and Akiza. Silver had picked up the Orichalcos card and as James watched, the mark on his arm glowed and the card glowed in his hand before bursting into flames that didn't seem to harm him at all. James stared in wonder, then smiled and shook his head. "Signers. Hey Mike, I guess we have to bring the kids along after all, Silver seems to be the only one who can destroy those things." Mike nodded his acknowledgement.

Silver turned to Akiza. "Hey! Did you hear that? We're going!" Akiza smiled, then stared behind Silver, pointing. Silver turned to see the last Chosen, walking to his Dad with a gun. "NO!" He shouted and drew a card. Not even bothering to look, He raised the card. "Stop him!" He said.

A woman in black leather and a mechanical arm, holding a glowing shortsword appeared and rushed the man. He turned and fired at D.D. Warrior lady, but she took the hits and kept coming, slashing him and rending him open, his scream was cut short though as a rift opened inside the gaping wound and caused him to fold in on himself, disappearing into the void. The woman looked over her shoulder and winked at Silver before following the man, closing the portal.

Shortly after that, they decided it was best if they left. So James and Mike climbed on their runners and Silver and Akiza found their stuff and got on their hoverboards, and together they raced out into the night.


	13. Duel 11 Team duel, A new power!

Silver looked back behind the wheel of Mikes runner, she was closing, fast.

He recalled how they had been stopped when these goons had come up and cut him and Mike off from Dad, then forced them into dueling. Dad and Akiza had stayed on the ground while the woman had activated their weird Speed world that has Orichalcos. Now Mike had gotten the first turn and had ended his turn with only 2 facedowns. Now it was her turn.

He looked at how she was dressed, it was some latex suit with a motorcycle helmet, and he could make out none of her features. She of course rode those green duel runners, though this one sounded different, like the difference between a ford Taurus and a Lamborghini. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Life points/speed counters

Mike/Silver 8000/2

Chosen 8000/2

"My turn. Draw!" Silver said.

SC

Mike/Silver 3

Chosen 3

"I summon Shining Angel in attack!"

A clichéd angel with four wings flew out of a circle of light.

Shining angel

Light

Fairy

Lv.4

ATK/1400

DEF/800

When this card is destroyed in battle, summon 1 light monster with 1500 ATK or less from your deck in attack mode.

"Activate, Raigeki break! This lets me discard to destroy anything on the field! I destroy your monster." A bolt of lightning shot from the nose of her runner, destroying Shining angel.

Silver looked at his hand and shrugged. "I set a card and end my turn!"

I'm up then! The woman said. I summon Newdoria in attack!

A very ugly hunchback in black armor and spiked green hair rose from the ground.

Newdoria

Dark

Fiend

Lv.4

ATK/1200

DEF/800

When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard,

destroy 1 monster on the field.

Now, Newdoria attack!

The creature jumped forward and landed a punch on Mikes runner. "Now that you've taken more than 1000 damage, you lose a speed counter!" the woman said. "I set a facedown and end my turn."

LP

Mike/Silver 6800

Chosen 8000

"My turn!" Mike said.

SP

Mike/Silver 3

Chosen 4

"I draw! I summon Marauding captain in attack! Then I use his ability to call out a second captain!" two men in capes with twin swords appeared.

Marauding captain.

Earth

Warrior

Lv.3

ATK/1200

DEF/400

While this monster is face up on the field, your opponent cannot attack another warrior. When this card is normal summoned, special summon 1 Lv.4 or lower monster from your hand.

"Ha!" Silver yelled "Now you can't attack either one!"

"Foolish child." She said. "Who said I'd be attacking?"

"Anyways." Mike said. "I'll finish this quickly! I activate Silvers facedown Speed spell-summon speeder! When I have at least 3 speed counters, I discard two for an extra summon! Come forth! Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar!"

A wingless glowing blue fairy with a long tail flew through a ring of light.

Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar

Light

Spellcaster

Lv.4

Tuner

Mikes eye glowed pink and the pupil morphed into a symbol. He spun the runner around and threw it in reverse. The woman saw the rune eye and gasped.

"Go! Ljósálfr, tune to my lv.3 captains!"

"When the doors to the past open, an ancient god opens his bag of tricks.

With absolute power, he will create a humorous path to victory! Synchro Summon! Descend Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

The clouds overhead parted and a man in a flowing purple robe with arcane armor decended.

Loki, Lord of the Aesir

Divine

Divine Beast

Lv.10

ATK/3300

DEF/3000

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card when this card declares an attack, you can negate that card's activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If you do, you can select 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

"Go, trap card!" the woman yelled. "Limit reverse! I can revive any monster with 1000 attack or less! Come forth, Yubel!"

"What?" Mike gasped.

From a black ring, a demon with a female right half and male left half rose.

Yubel

Dark

Fiend

Lv.10

ATK/0

DEF/0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

"Now, attack if you dare! I activate my second trap! Taunt! Now if you attack, you have to attack Yubel!"

Mike cursed and ended his turn.

"Now then, my turn." The woman said.

SP

Mike/Silver 2

Chosen 5

"I attack with Newdoria!"

Silver looked at Mike, "But why?"

"Because, if that attack goes though, she destroys Yubel and it comes back even stronger, I activate my facedown! Magic Cylinder!"

Two tubes appeared, Newdoria flew into one and flew out the other, right at the woman.

LP

Mike/Silver 6800

Chosen 6800

The woman seemed to have trouble after the monster hit, "Of course!" Mike thought, "This Orichalcos speed world, she's taking real damage! But why didn't we?" He looked back at Silver, his arm glowed, the birthmark shaped like twin wings showing through his sleeve in a red glow. "So that's it." he thought. "This signer thing confuses me."

The woman grunted. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn, as a cost, I sacrifice Newdoria."

Newdoria was moved in front of Yubel, who destroyed it with a beam from her third eye.

"My turn!" Silver said.

SP

Mike/Silver 3

Chosen 5

Silver looked at mike, "Can I use your facedown?"

Mike nodded. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Right! First I set a facedown, then activate Speed spell-Angel baton! I draw two cards and discard one!" After he had done that, "Now I summon Junk Synchron!"

A short orange humanoid robot with a motor on it's back appeared.

Junk Synchron

Dark

Warrior

Lv.3

ATK/1300

DEF/500

When this card is summoned, revive a lv.2 or lower monster in defense mode, with no effect.

"I revive Kuriboh!"

Jaden Yukis hair appeared.

Kuriboh

Dark

Fiend

Lv.1

Effect negated

Next I activate the trap, Give and take! This lets me revive Shining angel to your side!

Shining angel appeared in a burst of light next to Yubel.

"But why?" The woman said.

"Because, now Kuribohs level raises by Shining angels!"

Kuriboh

Lv.5

"Now I tune my lv.3 Junk Synchron to lv.5 Kuriboh!" Junk Synchron pulled a starter cord on the engine and disappeared, transformed into three green rings. Kuriboh floated into the center of the rings and turned into green line-art, 5 stars floating inside. Suddenly a beam of light shot through the rings.

"The forces of Chaos reveal hidden order! The strength of machines unites with the power of the stars! Show your fury! Junk Dragon!"

A large steel dragon with sleek lines came from the beam of light.

Junk Dragon

Earth

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/2800

DEF/1000

When this card is Synchro summoned, you can choose one monster from your extra deck that includes a "Synchron" monster as synchro material and apply it's effect to Junk Dragon.

"Now Junk dragon gains the effect of my Junk Archer! Now Junk Dragon can remove Yubel from play for one turn!"

The air intake on Junk Dragons chest gathered light, then shot a beam which hit Yubel, causing a rift to open and Yubel to be sucked inside.

"Now, Junk dragon, attack Shining angel! Cyber Shot!"

"Cyber shot?" Mike asked. Silver shrugged sheepishly.

Junk dragon fired a beam from its mouth that coursed with electricity, it hit and vaporized Shining angel, the shockwave hit the woman and blew her helmet off, along with sending her runner flying, and she flew from her runner, heading for a very messy landing. Silver had not wanted this to continue, so he had used his signer powers, Junk dragon was no hologram, but a living, breathing monster. (well, it's a machine, but still.)

LP

Mike/Silver 6800

Chosen 5400

Suddenly, everything stopped, Mike runner froze, along with the woman's Runner and herself. She wore a ski mask, but Mike was shocked to the core at what he did see.

She had a rune eye.

Her right eye glowed green, the pupil had turned into a symbol that started vertical, then bent twice, forming an upside down triangle with a bit of extra on the bottom. Mike's own rune eye reacted, his eye glowing pink.

She floated to the ground as well as her runner. She got back on. "Nice trick signer, but the Norse gods protect me. Ready to continue?"

Before Silver could answer, Mike said "Go for it." before taking off. He turned back to Silver. "I know she's evil, but you can't go killing people."

"You did." Silver pointed out. Mike started to object, but stopped before saying "Your five, you don't need to be doing things like that. Every time I take a life, I feel as if a bit of me dies. I don't want you to go through that. And don't think I won't tell your father what you did."

Mike turned back to the woman, "Because this kid just tried that, he's ending his turn now."

SC

Mike/Silver 4

Chosen 5

The woman laughed. "You'll wish you'd never said that!" Yubel comes back now! And I summon Infernity Avenger!

Infernity Avenger

Dark

Fiend

Lv.1

ATK/0

DEF/0

When a monster you control, except "Infernity Avenger", is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster and sent to the Graveyard, while you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. In that case, the Level of this card is equal to the Level of your destroyed monster

"Now I use my trap card! Level returner, I lower Yubels level by one!" Now I tune my infernity avenger to Yubel!"

"When the door to Asgard opens, The ancient war god

will raise his magical hammer! The very earth will shake as he

appears in a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon!

Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

A beam of green light shot from the sky and a monstrous beast descended, he wore a blue cape and leather armor, its spike shaped like lightning bolts. He wielded a hammer larger than Mike runner.

Thor, Lord of the Aesir

Divine

Divine beast

Lv.10

ATK/3500

ATK/2800

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls. Until the End Phase, that monster's effect(s) is negated and this card gains the negated effect(s). If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"Go Thor! Attack that dragon!" The monster raised it's hammer and a bolt of lightning shot from it.

"Wrong!" Silver yelled. "I activate my trap! Mirror force!" The bolt hit a wall of light and sizzled out, then a flash of light wiped Thor out.

The woman laughed. "Don't you get it? The gods are immortal! I end my turn!" As she said this, Thor appeared in a bolt of lightning. The lightning splashed out and hit Mikes runner. "And now for my final trap! Damage multiplier! When you take effect damage, it's multiplied by the number of speed counters I have!"

She had 5, so the 800 damage was multiplied to 4000. Even with the signer marks protection, Mike and Silver screamed in pain.

LP

Mike/Silver 2800

Chosen 5400

"I-I draw…" Mike gasped.

SC

Mike/Silver 1

Chosen 6

He looked at his hand and grimaced. I set a card and end my turn.

"Ha! Now we end it! I use Thors effect to steal Lokis effect!"

"NO!" Mike yelled.

"Oh yes. And now I use Thor to attack Loki, since he has no effect, he can't revive himself!"

"I activate Draining shield! This negates the attack and I'm healed by Thors attack!"

LP

Mike/Silver 6300

Chosen 5400

"Fine, end." The woman said.

"My turn!" Silver said.

SC

Mike/Silver 2

Chosen 7

Mike looked over his shoulder, "So do you have a name before you die?"

The woman gave them a very rude finger, then said "Call me Yami."

Mike chuckled. "Playing yugioh and our opponents name is Yami… that's original."

"First, I activate Speed spell-Overboost!" Silver said. "I raise my speed counters by 4, but at the cost of losing all but one at the end phase."

SC

Mike/Silver 6

Chosen 7

"Next I-" Then Silvers duel disk ejected a card. He pulled it out and looked at it. "What is this?" He said, showing it to Mike.

"Dunno," he said. "I don't even see how you could have a blank card."

"Blank?" Silver said. "It's not blank, watch!"

"I activate Speed spell-Speed fusion!" at the cost of four speed counters, I fuse Junk Dragon to Loki!"

"What?" Mike said, "there is no such card!"

Ignoring him, Silver said

"Be born! Ragnarok, Dragon of the Aesir!"

Junk Dragon and Loki vanished into a whirlwind, which exploded outward, revealing a huge golden dragon.

Ragnarok, Dragon of the Aesir

Divine

Divine Beast

LV.12

ATK/5000

DEF/0

This card can only be fusion summoned with a dragon synchro monster and a "Lord of the Aesir" monster. When this card is summoned, special summon any monster from your deck, ignoring summoning conditions. Any card destroyed is removed from play. Any effect that removes cards from play instead sends them to the graveyard.

*flashback*

Silver stood with his dad, a mere day before. "Son, do you think you can handle the power?"

"Yeah dad. I can control my powers now, thanks to you."

James nodded. "Good, then take care of these." He said as he handed a small metal case to Silver.

*end of flashback*

Silver looked at the card he chose, thinking "I wont let you down dad."

"From my deck I summon!"

Almighty protector of sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.

I beseech thee, lend victory to this shadow game.

But first I shall call out thy name,

Winged Dragon of Ra!

A torrent of fire shot from his deck and formed into a huge golden dragon.

Winged Dragon of Ra

Divine

Divine Beast

Lv.10

ATK/?

DEF/?

You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the sum of the combined ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. In addition, this card is unaffected by the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon".

Pay all but 1 Life Points and increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total amount of Life Points paid Tribute a monster you control, increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total amount of the Tributed monsters' ATK and DEF. Pay 1000 Life Points. Any monster battling this card is immediately destroyed without applying Damage Calculation. This card may attack each of your opponents monsters once each.

This card may attack directly if possible during the turn it is Special Summoned.

If this card is in Defense Position, your opponent may not select another monster as an attack target. If this card is special summoned from the graveyard, return it to the graveyard during the end phase.

"Activate Phoenix mode! I pay all but 1 life point to give strength to Ra!" Ra burst into flame, turning into a raging inferno.

LP

Mike/Silver 1

Yami 5400

Ra

ATK/6299

"Now, Ragnarok, Destroy Thor!"

The dragon shot a beam of light which destroyed Thor.

LP

Mike/Silver 1

Yami 3900

"Now Ra! Finish this now!" The Egyptian god flew at Yami, incinerating her. As this happened, the green circle that had surrounded them the entire duel shrunk on Yamis location. But just as the Orichalcos was about to take her, she rode from the flames, her rune eye glowing and turned into green light that shot into the air and back to ground outside the seal. Mike stopped and watched as she solidified and saluted them before turning and riding off. Mike tried to follow her, but she quickly lost them in the city.

Mike stopped the runner and helped Silver off before getting off himself. "So your dad let you have Ra?"

"I know! It's awesome!" Silver yelled. "We kicked her butt too!"

"Yeah…" Mike said, looking at the sky, wondering about that duel, Ragnarok, the fact that he wasn't the only one with a rune eye, the woman called Yami, and what was going on with James and his daughter, Akiza. He hoped they were safe.


	14. Duel 12 A new signer, A new freind

As Mike and Silvers duel with Yami was starting, James and Akiza had their own fish to fry.

"Damn it!" James thought. "There's no way through his defenses!"

LP

James/Akiza 2400

Chosen 10000

The guy had two traps on the field, Astral barrier, which allows him to change any attack to a direct attack, and Spirit barrier, which as long as he had a monster made all battle damage to him 0. He also had Jam breeding machine, which summoned a token monster every turn at the cost of not using any other monsters.

This made it impossible to get at his lifepoints, and on top of that he had the Bad reaction to simochi trap, which turned all healing into damage. And he kept playing healing cards.

"To end my turn I play Rain of mercy! This gives us both 1000 lifepoints!"

LP

James/Akiza 1400

Chosen 11000

"My turn!" James yelled, he glanced around, the green circle of Orichalcos had been active for a few turns already. He looked down at his hand and saw he was shaking. There was nothing in his deck left that could take this guy down, and he knew it! He looked over at Akiza. Despite her being only five, she looked at him with a face that said "Don't worry, trust me."

James closed his eyes, ignoring the taunts and put his trust in this child. He looked at his hand and saw a card that wasn't his. He and Mike had lent each other a card for kicks, He had given his Red Dragon Archfiend, while he got this. He hadn't seen much use, but perhaps Akiza could find some use. "I summon Makyura the Destructor!"

In a black spot, a demon wielding long steel claws and the eye of wjdat came forth.

Makyura the Destructor

Dark

Fiend

Lv.4

ATK/1600

DEF/1200

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can activate traps from your hand.

"I set a facedown and activate my trap! Descending lost star! This lets me revive a synchro monster in defense with no effect and 0 defense! Come back, Stardust!"

The great white dragon appeared amidst a shower of glitter.

Stardust Dragon

Wind

Dragon

Lv.8 (lowered to 7)

ATK/2500

DEF/2000 (lowered to 0)

Effect negated

"I end my turn."

"Ha! This is the end for you, Psychic! I draw!" He looked at his cards and grinned in a way that made James sick. "I activate the spell card Upstart Goblin! I draw a card and due to the effect of Simochi, you take 1000 damage!"

"No!" James yelled, "I activate Synchro barrier! I sacrifice Stardust To protect me from all damage until the end of my next turn!"

As he said this, Stardust dissolved into a billion specks of light, the galaxy moved in from of James as a beam of light shot towards James, it reflected the blast and both disappeared.

"Humph! That won't be enough to save you! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Thanks James, you set up my play perfectly!" Akiza said, Before she could draw, James said "Remember why you lost before though, you need to balance your power plays with combos."

"Whatever!" She said. "Did Jack Atlas balance, or did he go for power?"

James rolled his eyes. "Actually in episode 113…"

"I was being sarcastic." Akiza muttered.

James frowned. "She'll never learn…"

"I draw! And now I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

Amidst a flurry of black rose petals a short man in black armor rose from the ground.

Twilight rose Knight

Dark

Warrior

Lv.3

ATK/1000

DEF/1000

Your opponent cannot attack plant monsters. When this card is normal summoned, special summon 1 Lv.4 or lower plant monster from your hand.

"I use his effect to summon Bird of Roses!"

Another flurry of red petals and a bird made of rose plants flew out of them.

Bird of Roses

Wind

Plant

Lv.4

ATK/1800

DEF/1500

When this face up attack monster is destroyed in battle, Summon 2 plant tuners from your deck in face up defense.

"Now I tune my level 3 Knight to my level 4 bird!"

Twilight rose knight turned into green rings, which Bird of Roses flew into and turned into four stars. A beam of bloody light shot through.

"Freezing flames engulf the entire world. Pitch black flower, sent into bloom! Synchro summon! Destroy now! Black Rose Dragon!"

A whirlwind of thorns appeared, I was glad the were only holograms or we'd be torn to shreds. Out of the beam of sanguine light flew a huge dragon with a black body and torso/wings completely covered with massive red rose petals. Thick thorny vines sprouted from it's body.

Black Rose Dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.7

ATK/2400

DEF/1800

When this card is Synchro summoned, you can choose to destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play one plant from your graveyard to change 1 monster you opponent controls to attack and reduce it's attack to 0 until the end phase.

"I activate it's effect to wipe the field!"

A wind storm came from black rose dragon, destroying all the guys traps and tokens, along with Makyura and finally, Black Rose itself.

"Now that Makyuras in the graveyard, I can play these two traps from my hand! The first is Wicked Rebirth! By paying 800 life, I can revive any Synchro from my graveyard with its effect negated, but it can't attack right away, so be reborn! Black Rose!"

A flash of light came from her graveyard and Black rose Dragon flew from it to resume it's place on the field.

"The second card I'm playing is Graverobber!"

I turned to Akiza, "Wait, when did you get that?"

She shrugged, "Some weird guy gave me a bunch of cards, said I was meant to have them, then he like, turned to smoke."

I was taken aback. "Wait, what?"

She shrugged again, "Dunno, but I remembered what Silver said back then about balance, I won't change my fighting style, but I figured one extra card wouldn't hurt." She looked up at me with a wicked grin.

"I use graverobber to use any trap in your graveyard at the cost of 2000 damage, which is negated because of Synchro Barrier! The trap I use is… your return from the different dimension!"

"Wait," I said. "He never used that card!"

"No, but when he used Dark core on your Armory arm, I saw that was the card he discarded to use it. So now I use it to revive Armory arm!"

A portal appeared and a metal gauntlet came out.

Armory Arm

Light

Machine

Lv.4

ATK/1800

DEF/1200

Synchro

Once per turn you can equip this to a monster OR unequip it to special summon this card in face up attack. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 attack. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack.

"I get it!" James said. "You're going to use it to boost Black rose dragon!"

Akiza shook her head, "Nope. I activate Lightwave tuning!"

I was just like O_o

"This turns Armory arm into a tuner! And I attack with Armory arm!"

A booster lit on the back of the gauntlet and it rocketed forward, slamming into the man.

LP

James/Akiza 1400

Chosen 9800

Just then, there was a beam of green light that could be seen from clear across the city. It was unmistakable. "Looks like Mike just summoned Loki." I told Akiza.

The man drew, "Did you really think I was unprepared for this? I activate Monster reborn! I use it to revive Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon appeared… on his field!

Stardust Dragon

Wind

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/2500

DEF/2000

You can tribute this card to negate the activation of a spell, trap, or monster effect that destroys card(s) and destroy the card. If you negate an effect this way, you can special summon this card from your graveyard during the end phase.

"The seal of Orichalcos boosts Stardust dragons attack to 3000! Then I activate the equip card, Megamorph!"

"But why?" I said. "It'll half Stardust's attack!" then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "You-your gonna half OUR monsters attack?"

He used that evil grin again. "Damn right!"

Just then there was another beam of light, pink this time, followed shortly by a beam of golden light. "What's going on?" I thought. "How may other polar gods are there?"

And then I saw it, the golden orb descend from the clouds, Ra. I chuckled. "Well, At least Silver hasn't lost yet. We all watched in wonder as the orb transformed into a huge mechanical dragon.

"Hey, no distractions from your deaths!" the man said. "I half Armory arms attack to 700 and attack for game!"

I looked at Akiza, she looked like she was in shock or some kind of trance, like she didn't know what was going on. Tears welled up in my eyes. The Orichalcos would only take one soul, and I would make sure it wasn't her. I thought about how I was to meet my demise at the hands of my own dragon, how I would never see Silver again. I stared into the rushing beam of light headed toward me. I said softly "I'm sorry Silver, Mike, I let you down."

Then there was an explosion and I could only see the silhouette of Black rose dragon. Why was it in the way? Then I noticed something different about it, it seemed…tougher?

The blast fizzled out and I could see properly, Black rose dragon had undergone some major changes, its black skin had turned dark green and it's petals black. It had grown an extra set of wings and it glowed with a red aura. Every petal had a black marking on it and it was twice a big as before.

I looked at Akiza. "Wha-" Then I saw her arm. It glowed with the signer mark of the crimson dragon!

"ACCEL SYNCHRO!" she yelled. "Overgrowth Dragon!"

Overgrowth Dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.11

ATK/4000

DEF/2400

Accel Synchro

This card can be synchro summoned on your opponents turn, but must use Black rose dragon and a Synchro/Tuner of any level. When this card is Accel Synchro summoned, You can activate the following effects. (These effects cannot be negated)

all cards your opponent controls

either players turn, you can choose 1 monster, that monster is switched to face up attack and it's attack becomes 0

attack of all plants on the field are increased by 1000

this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can special summon Black Rose Dragon OR any plant monster from your graveyard.

"Akiza! What the heck? You had this all along?" Akiza paid James no attention, she seemed to notice nothing but the field.

She raised her arm, the head mark glowing crimson. "Effect number one, activate." She said calmly, as if it were the most boring thing in the world.

Overgrowths wings flared and a gust of wind mixed with black dust flew through the air, obliterating Stardust dragon.

"Overgrowth Dragon, attack." She said, again with that disturbing calm. The dragon opened it's wings again and vines shot out, hitting the man, who flew back int the Orichalcos barrier, blood dripping from a wound in his forehead.

"End turn." Akiza said.

"I-I… I wont LOSE!" the man yelled. I activate swords of revealing light and set a card!"

"Destiny board won't save you…" Akiza monotoned, getting a shocked expression from the man.

"No way! How could you possibly know?" I looked at Akiza, wondering the same thing myself.

"Fine, F*** this!" the man said. He drew a pistol and aimed at Akiza. "I'm NOT dying!"

"NO!" I yelled and tore though my cards, looking for anything that I could use my psychic powers on to stop a bullet. Just as I lost hope, I heard a shot. I slammed my eyes shut in horror, but heard the man scream. I opened my eyes to see his gun hand gushing blood, there was another shot, and his head exploded.

The Orichalcos then shrunk on the mans corpse, a green light being torn from the air above the man. I heard the man scream, as I've never heard a scream before as the light was sucked into the Orichalcos, which vanished.

I looked at Akiza, whose arm had stopped glowing; the holograms vanished, along with the Overgrowth dragon card. She passed out and I quickly caught her. As she slept, I looked up to see a woman standing near us, a pistol in her hand. She stared at me with blue eyes flecked with gold, her hair was a light brown and she wore dark blue jeans, a shirt with dark grey and dark blue horizontal stripes and a black hoodie.

She walked over to the corpse and pulled out the deck, sorted through it and pulled out the Orichalcos. She tried to tear it, but of course, she couldn't.

"Hey!" I called, "I know someone who can do that for you if you'd give it here."

She walked over and handed the card to me. "My name's Brigid." She said.

I took the card, then shook her hand. "James. And this is Akiza."

She gave her a curious look. "Akiza? Like…" I nodded.

"So, um… thanks for saving us back there." She nodded. "I couldn't stand by and let him kill you."

"Speaking of which, Why'd you have a gun in the first place?"

"I'm hunting these bastards down. I never was interested in the game, but my brother had something they wanted. So they killed her for it. However, he gave it to me just before he past, and I used his runner to escape."

"Wow. I'm sorry." I said. "Maybe we can help each other, We're looking for the leader of these guys, You hear of Tyler Peterson?"

"I think so, isn't he the world champ or something?"

I nodded. "He'd want you to think that, and he's the leader of these guys."

About then, Akiza was coming to. She groaned and sat up. "Ugh, what happened? I remember Stardust, then… we lost and-" She looked at the mans corpse. "What?"

"Brigid here saved us. Even with that Overgrowth dragon of yours, he decided to cheat."

Akiza looked at me as if I was crazy. "Overgrowth what now?"

"I- never mind." I decided to talk with Mike about this first. "So, Brigid, if you don't mind, what did they try and take?"

"This." She said smiling as she reached into her shirt and pulled out… a millennium ring?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've seen the Orichalcos, this isn't a real millennium item, just jewelry."

I nodded. "Then why'd they want it?"

"I think my brother said it had some kind of data storage in it, and it had something they wanted to keep secret. I haven't been able to figure out what he meant though."

Just then, Mike and Silver pulled up. Silver jumped down and ran to me as Akiza ran to her own father. We embraced and I held Silver at arms length "I saw you summon Ra! Did it work?"

He grinned and nodded. "He had almost 7000 attack! The person got away though."

I frowned. "Didn't they use Orichalcos? How could they escape?"

"She had the same glowing eye as Mike, and one of those Polar things. But I fused Junk dragon with Mikes Loki card and made this super special awesome card!"

I laughed at the reference. Silver acted so differently when he duels. It seems like he grows 20 years older, but step out of the duel arena and he's back to a five year old. I looked at Brigid, she was staring into space, holding her brothers ring.

Silver and I walked over to Mike. "Silver said your opponent had a Polar god?"

"Yeah." Mike said darkly. "She had a rune eye too; it let her escape the Orichalcos."

I nodded. "And what's this about some fusion monster?"

Mike shrugged. "You'd be better off having Silver show you the card; I can hardly believe it myself."

I asked Silver for the card, but try as he might, he couldn't find it. "It can't have just vanished!" he wailed.

"Hmm… maybe it can." I said. "Silver, Akiza, go talk to each other for a minute, ok?" I looked over for Brigid, but she was nowhere to be found, the body was gone too. A moment later, she came walking around a corner, wiping blood off her hands with a rag, which she threw away.

I called her over. "Mike, this is Brigid, that guy decided to pull a gun when he was about to lose, but she pulled one faster. She saved me and Akiza."

Mike got off the runner and took her hand. "Thank you, I'm forever in your debt." Brigid blushed and took her hand back.

"Brigid, this is Akizas father, Mike, the REAL world champ." Mike flinched from her after I said that, but calmed down once he realized he wasn't being glomped.

"Err… Hi." She said, James told me a bit about you. So you're the best of the best huh?"

"Mmhmm." Mike said. "You haven't heard of me before?"

Brigid shook her head. "I don't really follow the card game much."

"Oh." Mike obviously hadn't been expecting THAT.

"So anyways, Mike? Did you know Akiza's a signer?"

He nodded, looking proudly at her. "I knew for quite some time now. She doesn't remember, does she?"

I shook my head. "Good." He said. "She tends to let things get to her head, she'll probably outgrow it, but I don't want her overestimating herself just because she has a mark."

Brigid nodded. "Makes sense."

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget, I invited Brigid to come with us, We're after the same thing."

Mike smiled and offered his hand. "Well then, welcome to the team."

She took his hand, a smile creeping across her face. "Charmed."

Was it just me, or did I see the eye in her ring glow?


	15. Duel 13 An old freind, and old enemy

James and the group had been traveling for some time now. Silver and Akiza had gotten quite good on their hover boards and frequently pulled tricks by ramping off objects at 60+ MPH, much to the dismay of the adults.

James and Mike had been talking about what to do next whilst Brigid rode at the rear to watch the children; she was half-tempted to pull a wheelie watching them. Currently they were fueling up in Salt lake city when she approached the men. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Mike answered. "James has a friend who might be able to help us, his name's Shrab, but James isn't sure he'd be game."

Brigid nodded, then jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "I think your kids are terrorizing the locals again." Mike and James looked in the indicated direction to see the kids using their hoverboards to use parked cars as ramps without actually touching them, but the cars owners were still understandably upset. They ran over, yelling to stop and apologizing to everyone.

Brigid simply shook her head and looked down at the millennium ring around her neck. "Those two will never get it I don't think." She smiled and walked over to her D-wheel. It was stripped for speed. She even removed the dueling system. She didn't duel anyways, so why bother? Brigid found that speed and her gun had gotten her out of more situations than cards had. True, there was him… They couldn't be killed with something as simple as a bullet, but she had a backup for when she eventually found him.

She got on the runner, which looked like a frame with an engine and prepared to leave. As James and Mike saw this, they caught her before she left, asking where she was going. "It's nothing you need to worry about, tomorrow's the anniversary of my families death, I'm headed to their cemetery in Missouri. Don't worry, I've added your runners ID to my GPS system, when I'm done I'll catch up." She winked at Mike and drove off.

Mike stared after her blushing, James slapped him on the shoulder. "I think she likes you!"

Mike blushed harder "Shut up!" James raised his hands in defense, "Easy man, I'm just joking!" James walked off mumbling and prepared to leave.

After resting up, they headed to the center of town.

"Hey, James, where does this Shrab live?" Mike asked.

"He's a nomad of sorts, traveling all over searching for strong duelists and at the same time acting as a vigilante of sorts." James pulled out two cards. "Silver, let me see Ra for a minute.

"Sure thing Dad." Silver said, handing the card to James, who then held the three cards up. The god cards started glowing and beams of red, yellow and blue light shot out, flying far above the city and creating a bright flash. Then he gave Ra back to Silver and the other two to his deck. He looked over at Mike and Akiza, who were looking confused.

"Only my set of god cards can do that, I heard Shrab was here, and he'll know what that light was."

Turns out they only had to wait a minute or so until they heard the characteristic whine of a D-Wheel engine. They turned to see who was approaching, There were two D-Wheels, one looked like a dragster with an angle wing on one side and a demon wing on the other. The second was dueling then first. They could see an Orichalcos seal around the two. James cursed. "Kids, stay here! Mike come on!" And they took off after the dueling pair.

Mike and James had caught up to the duelists, the first one was leading them out of the city. James pulled Mike up on his runners screen. "Hey mike, you got that hack ready?" Mike nodded his head.

"Alright James, here we go! Activate battle royale mode!" Suddenly the Orichalcos grew to envelop them as well.

James pulled up next to the first duelist, "Hey Shrab! Long time!" Shrab looked over at James, "What are you doing? Don't you know this guys monsters pack a real punch?"

I nodded. "That's why were here, but introductions later, mind if I go?"

"Sure, but his Macro cosmos making it tough on my deck."

I nodded, pulled out the deck best suited for the situation, and "My turn!"

LP

Shrab 4400

Chosen 8000

James 4000

Mike 4000

(because we cut in)

"I tribute Shrabs Lady in Wight to summon Caius the shadow monarch!"

From a portal of darkness came some kind of creature fully covered in wicked looking armor and a tattered cape.

Caius the Shadow monarch

Dark

Fiend

Lv.6

ATK/2400

DEF/1000

When this card is tribute summoned, remove from play one card on the field. If it's a dark monster, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

"I use Caius to remove your Macro Cosmos!, then I attack your facedown!" All in one shot, Caius gathered a huge orb of darkness between its hands and shot it at the enemy. There was a good sized explosion which the man drove from, weaving back and forth."

"Heh, you attacked D.D. Warrior! Now both our monsters are removed!" A portal appeared in the center of the field and swallowed both monsters. I shrugged.

Now it was Mikes turn. "Draw! I set 1 card and summon my Sacred Knight Joan!"

From a portal of light flew a woman in white and gold armor that had wing shaped accents.

Sacred Knight Joan

Light

Warrior

Lv.4

ATK/1900

DEF/1300

If this card attacks, it loses 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand

"Next I play Speed spell-Overboost to increase my speed counters by 4 until the end phase, then I play my speed spell- Summon speeder, this lets me summon my Effect Veiler!

A girl with wings made of water flew into the field.

Effect Veiler

Light

Spellcaster

Lv.1

ATK/0

DEF/0

During your opponent's Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls. Negate the effect(s) of that monster until the End Phase.

"But she's not staying long, 'cause I tune her to Joan!"

"One who is set in his way's come forth  
Robotic system prepare for battle  
create my path to victory!  
Synchro summon!  
Descend Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Out of a portal of shadow came a white and gold machine that resembled Arceus.

Ally of Justice Catastor

Dark

Machine

Lv.5

ATK/2200

DEF/1200

Automatically destroy any non-dark monster that battles this card.

"Now, Catastor, direct attack!"

The machine's eye/head thing charged up a laser and fired.

LP

Shrab 4400

Chosen 5800

James 4000

Mike 4000

"Your turn." Mike said, wearing a grin.

The man glared at James and Mike, it was now three on one. "Humph! I draw! Heh, I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza!"

A giant red monster that looked like some kind of centaur, except instead of horse and human, it was giant centipede and red demon appeared.

Gren Maju Da Eiza

Fire

Fiend

Lv.3

ATK/?

DEF/?

This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of your removed from play cards x 400.

I cursed. Mike seemed to keep his cool and Shrab was grinning ear to ear.

"Due to my monsters effect and the Orichalcos, the 12 cards in my out of play give him 5300 attack! Now, attack Shrab directly!"

"I activate Kuriboh!" Shrab yelled, the little furball came out behind him and took the hit from the massive fireball, leaving Shrabs lifepoints untouched.

"I'm up!" Mike said, "Trigger trap card, Imperial Iron Wall! Now nothing can be removed from play!"

"Looks like I'm up again!" Shrab said. I set a monster and activate the trap Needlebug nest, which makes me discard five cards. And I end my turn.

"I'm up!" James said, I summon Necroface in attack!"

A shattered baby face with tentacles growing from a giant brain tumor appeared to his side. Mike made a face. James shrugged, "It'll give you nightmares, but it works."

Necroface

Dark

Zombie

Lv.4

ATK/1200

DEF/1800

When this card is Normal Summoned, shuffle all removed from play cards into their owners' Decks. This card gains 100 ATK for each of those cards. When this card is removed from play, both players remove from play the top 5 cards of their Deck.

"So, every card removed from play is returned to the deck, that should make it easier on you huh, Shrab?"

"Yeah, all my skulls were out of play."

"Anyways, Necrofaces attack rises to 4800, and Grens attack drops to 500!" Necroface, direct attack!"

The tentacles whipped out and tripped his D-Wheel, he flipped up in the air. James thought it was a cheap way to end the duel, but he would die anyways. When all of a sudden his runner stopped flipping and glided to earth. "What the?" Shrab exclaimed, Mike knew what was going on though. He looked behind them and sure enough, there was Yami.

"Do you mind if I take this move?" She asked "I draw!"

LP

Shrab 4400

Chosen 1500

James 200

Mike 4000

Yami 4000

"I discard my Terror incarnate, Ultimate nightmare and Mystic tomato to special summon Montage Dragon!"

In a flash of multi colored light a three headed dragon showed up behind Yami.

Montage Dragon

Earth

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/?

DEF/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

"My dragons attack is 8600, so I attack Necroface."

The dragon heads each charged up a blast and fired it through Necroface. Upon it's destruction, we discarded five cards seeing as the Iron Wall kept them in play.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Yami said

LP

James 200

Yami 4000

Mike 4000

Chosen 1500

Shrab 4400

"My turn!" mike said. Now I summon Fleur Synchron in attack!

A flower bud looking creature showed up.

Fleur Synchron

Light

Machine

Lv.2

ATK/400

DEF/200

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand.

"Then I discard my Noisy Gnat from my hand to increase Fleur Synchrons level by 1, then I tune my Lv.3 Fleur Synchron to my Catastor!

"Body born from the Speed of light,

The time for Revolution has come!

Become my path to victory!

Sparkle, Chevalier de Fleur!"

A very feminine pink suit of armor flew out of a petal storm and drew an amazingly long and thin sword.

Chevalier de Fleur

Wind

Warrior

Lv.8

ATK/2700

DEF/2300

"Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

"Then I play two speed spells, Overboost and End of the storm! This lets me destroy all monsters and we all take 300 damage for each one!"

Shrab, Yami and the chosen duelist looked at him like he was crazy, then looked at me. I started putting my cards up. "Sometimes you gotta take one for the team, but remember, with this Orichalcos, my soul is literally in your hands now, don't let me down."

Chevalier de Fleur and Montage Dragon were destroyed in the searing winds that followed.

LP

James 0

Yami 3400

Mike 3400

Chosen 900

Shrab 3800

"Your move, peon." Yami said.

"Yes mam! I draw and set a monster facedown and set two facedowns!" behind the visor, Yami rolled her eyes.

"My move!" Shrab said. First, I activate Speed spell-Angel baton to draw two cards and discard one! And now I summon King of the Skull servants!"

A portal opened and a skeleton in a tattered blue cloak appeared from within.

King of the Skull Servants

Dark

Zombie

Lv.1

ATK/?

DEF/0

The original ATK of this card becomes the number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" cards in your Graveyard x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by removing from play 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or "Skull Servant" card in your Graveyard, Special Summon this card.

"Now, I happen to have 8 in the grave, so my monsters attack is 8000"

"Wait, I thought you could only have 3 of each!" the minion said.

"True." Shrab said, "But the 'Lady in Wight' and 'Wightmare' in my grave also count as skull servants. So I attack the lady directly!"

"Activate trap! Shift!" Yami said. "Now the damage is redirected to you!" she said, pointing at her teammate.

"What?" the man said before being hit by a shadow blast, causing him to spin out of control and hit the Orichalcos seal at speed, his runner exploded and the seal converged on the site, taking the mans soul.

LP

James 0

Yami 3400

Mike 3400

Chosen 0

Shrab 3800

"How could you? Your own man!" James yelled.

Yami shrugged, "The seal only needs one soul, so now the duel is no longer deadly.

"No longer deadly? Loki'll rip you apart!" Mike yelled.

Yami just laughed, "Go ahead and try."


	16. Duel 14 Battle of the Norse Gods

LP  
James 0  
Yami 3400  
Mike 3400  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 3800

Yami currently had nothing on her field, and we had a King of the Skull servants with 8000 attack Shrab had already attacked, so he had ended.

"My turn! Mike said. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Hmph! Pathetic. You do realize if you lose your souls will be lost?"

"How?" Shrab said. "I thought Orichalcos was gone!"

"Fools, there's more than one way to take a soul. The Orichalcos may have taken its first soul, but it's still active, and now I play Speed Word – Orichalcos Deuteros!"

This cards activation negates the effect of Speed World that prevents destruction. You cannot activate this card during the turn you activate Speed World - Orichalcos. Activate only if a face-up Speed World - Orichalcos you control is removed from the field by this card's activation. While face-up on the field, this card's name is treated as Speed World - Orichalcos, and it gains the effects of Speed World - Orichalcos and Speed World 2. During your Main Phase 1, gain 500 Life Points and 1 speed counter for each monster you control. If your opponent attacks you directly, you can Tribute 1 monster to destroy the attacking monster. If multiple players are involved, this card takes the soul of the next loser on top of Speed World – Orichalcos.

"Then I set three cards , your move."

"My turn!" Shrab said, "First I'll-"

"Activate trap!" Yami interrupted "Battle Mania! For this turn, every monster is switched to attack mode and they must all attack!"

"Why would you…" Shrab started, and then it hit him. "Your facedown!"

Yami smiled. "Activate Limit reverse!" Now I can revive any monster with 1000 attack or less, come forth Yubel!

Out of the nether, Yubel came, a humanoid with demonic wings, It's right half was female, it's left half male, while it's purple/white hair framed a large third eye in it's forehead.

Yubel

Dark

Fiend

Lv.10

ATK/0 (increased to 500)

DEF/0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Shrab growled. He looked at mike, who nodded.

"King of the Skull servants, attack Yubel!"

The King raised his hand and a blast of dark energy flew out, Yubels eye glowed and the energy froze in midair before rebounding, flying at Shrab. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. All he heard was a click.

Shrab opened his eyes and saw Mike behind him, holding a black powder pistol made of solid gold.

"Trap activate!" Mike said. "Barrel behind the door! When effect damage is inflicted, I can redirect it to my opponent!" He twisted around and aimed at Yami, then fired.

A golden ball shot out of the gun and raced toward Yami. "Counter trap! Solemn Judgment! I can negate any summon or effect!" Yami yelled

"But at the cost of half your lifepoints." Mike said. The ball of light grew considerably smaller, then hit, resulting in an explosion that blew Yamis helmet clean off.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2200  
Mike 3400  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 3800

"It's still my turn." Shrab said. "I tribute my King to summon Prime Material Dragon!"

A disk of light appeared and a golden, six-winged dragon flew out.

Prime Material Dragon

Light

Lv.6

Dragon

ATK/2400

DEF/2000

Any effect that would inflict damage to a player instead increases their Life Points by the same amount. When a card's effect to destroy a monster(s) on the field is activated, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate its activation and destroy the card.

Shrab laughed. "Now Yubels damage and evolution effects are sealed! All you have is a monster that heals us!"

Mike grinned, "Sweet move! But why'd you have that card?"

"It's a skull twilight deck. Watch! I remove from play my skull servant and whightmare from my grave to put Dark Nephthys in the grave! During my next turn, I revive it and it destroys a spell or trap."

"My turn!" Mike said, "Draw!" Now I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! This lets me revive any of my monsters! I choose Chevalier de Fleur!

Chevalier de Fleur

Wind

Warrior

lv.8

ATK/2800

DEF/2300

Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

Next, I summon Demonic Roaring God Raven in attack!

There was a paradox, a flashing darkness, and there was a gray-skinned man with a black aviators helmet and black and red wings growing from his wrists and legs.

Demonic Roaring God Raven

Light

Fiend

lv.2

Tuner

ATK/1300

DEF/1000

Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards from your hand and increase the Level of this card by the number of discarded cards, until the End Phase. This card also gains ATK equal to the number of discarded cards x 400, until the End Phase.

Mike smiled and looked back at Yami, then he almost crashed when he saw her.

"No way! B-Brigid? What the hell!"

Brigid smiled "Hey there big-boy, just out for a ride and saw you guys dueling, couldn't help myself!"

Mike blushed Shrab was confused. "You know her?"

Mike scowled. "I thought I did, turns out I was wrong."

"Yeah, you are." Yami said. "For starters, Brigid isn't here right now."

"What do you mean?" Mike growled. He got his answer when Yami reached down her shirt and pulled out her Millennium Ring, the eye in the center flashed and all of a sudden they weren't in Nevada, or Kansas for that matter. The realm they were in now was a black void.

"Welcome to the shadow realm." Yami said. "Brigid is on a vacation of sorts and I, Yami will be your host today, and in this Yami no duel, whoever loses after the Orichalcos takes its final victim suffers a penalty game. Their soul will be lost to purgatory, not to be confused with the shadow realm itself."

"Why are you doing this?" Mike said, "Why take souls?"

"We need them, you may see it as a crime, but what's a few hundred souls to save what's the population nowadays? 6 billion?"

"What?" Mike gasped. Yami smirked. "We need to empower the Leviathan, not to destroy, but defend. There's a group-"

"From the future…" Mike finished. "I know about them. They twist the power of light, and corrupt it. They plan on using that power to destroy everything."

"Your well educated." Yami said.

"Jeez…" Shrab said "Millenium items, Orichalcos, Leviathan, what is this? A fanfic? Anything else I need to know about?"

"You'll find out soon enough hanging with us." Yami said.

"Wait! Who said you could come back? You've tried to kill us. Twice counting this!"

"Because you need me, Only the power of darkness can defeat this corrupt light."

"I've got that covered, and Raven is the incarnation of that, a light fiend! Plus he's a tuner, so I first use his effect to discard a card."

Demonic Roaring God Raven

Lv. ↑3

ATK/ ↑1700

"Then I use my trap Minimize, this reduces Ravens level by 1 and his attack by 500."

Lv. ↓2

ATK/↓1200

"That was completely pointless." Yami said.

"I never do anything pointless, I tune Raven to Chevalier de Fleur!"

Mikes right pupil twisted into a glowing pink symbol and a column of pink light shot from the sky.

When the door to the past opens  
The ancient god will open up his bag of tricks  
With absolute power he will create a humorous path to victory!  
Synchro summon  
descend Polar God King Loki!

Polar God King Loki

Divine

Divine Beast

lv.10

ATK/3300

DEF/3000

Once per turn, when this card declare an attack, you can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If you do, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand.

From the column a large man with green skin and pointed features, wearing very strange purple and orange clothes descended from the clouds.

"Woah…" Shrab said. What's up with your eye?"

"It's the rune eye." Mike explained. "That's not a hologram up there, it's real."

"What?" Shrab exclaimed, looking back to the deity.

"Now Loki! Attack Yubel!" Loki gathered dark energy on the tips of his right fingers, then clenched it into a fist, and opened his hand, firing the ball of energy at Yubel who froze it with its power, then shot it back at Mike. Before it hit though, Prime material Dragon flashed with a golden light that turned the ball of energy into a shower of light.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2700  
Mike 6700  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 3800

"Heh, I have a hunch, so I'm setting a card and ending my turn."

Yami growled "I set a monster face-down, then in my end phase, tribute it to keep Yubel alive."

"My turn!" Shrab said. "First I use Speed Worlds effect! I use 7 speed counters to draw a card!"

Shrab smiled. "Next, my Dark Nephthys revives from the grave!"

In a flash of sanguine flames, a massive black phoenix shot into the sky.

Dark Nephthys

Dark

Winged beast

Lv. 8

ATK/2400

DEF/1600

If this card is in your hand and there are 3 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 2 of them to send it to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by this effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card.

"Next I destroy your first facedown!" Nephthys shot out a ball of flames that incinerated the card.

Then I summon my Hanewata!

An orange fluff with big eyes, tiny wings and antennae topped with more fluff appeared.

Hanewata

Light

Fairy

lv.1

Tuner

ATK/200

DEF/300

You can discard this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

Mike smiled. "I knew it."

Shrab began glowing slightly, he was startled, but kept going. "I activate the trap Give and Take! This lets me revive my Skull servant to your side of the field, and Nephthys's level increases equal to Skull servants."

"Then I tune my level 9 Nephthys to my level 1 Hanewata!" The glow around him channeled into his right eye, which shifted into a glowing blue symbol.

North Star in heaven, The King that rules the sky

Rule the temple of Asgard and show your authority!

Synchro summon! Descend from Heaven!

Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!

A flare of blue light shined in the dark and a gargantuan man in white and gold cloths, along with a mechanic patch over one eye appeared out of the nothing.

Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin

Divine

Divine beast

lv.10

ATK/4000

DEF/4000

Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect during your Main Phase. If you do, Divine-Beast-Type and "Nordic" monster(s) you control are unaffected by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If you do, you can draw 1 card.

Shrab looked at Mike, then Yami. "What's going on? Why's my vision so much clearer now? I've used Odin before, but this has never happened before."

"You have a rune eye Shrab." Mike explained. "You've been chosen by Odin to wield his power. Just like I can use Loki."

"Wow." Shrab said. "Well then, Odin, attack Yubel!"

Odin raised his staff and lightning shot out.

"Trap card activate! Call of the haunted, I revive the card I sacrificed for Yubel. Destiny hero – Double dude!"

A man in a suit appeared, along with a ghostly monster behind him.

Destiny Hero – Double dude

Dark

Warrior

Lv.6

ATK/1000↑1500

DEF/1000

This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase.

Shrab smirked. Fine by me! Odin, attack Double dude!" The lightning hit Double dude, who exploded.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 200  
Mike 6700  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 3800

Yami came racing out of the smoke, trailing wisps of it behind her, along with the same two figures, but separate this time.

"When Double Dudes' destroyed, I summon two double dude tokens."

Double dude token

Dark

Warrior

Lv.4

ATK/1000↑1500

DEF/1000

"Fine, I'm curious as to what you've got. Your turn."

Mike scowled, He knew what was coming.

"When you have a monster with 2000 attack or more, I can special summon Blackwing – Sarnga the Last Quarter."

A bard with a flaming hat and wielding a bow appeared

Blackwing – Sarnga the Last Quarter

Dark

Winged Beast

Lv.2

Tuner

ATK/500↑1000

DEF/500

If your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Now I tune my blackwing to both double dude tokens! The pupil of Yamis eye shifted into a glowing green symbol and a green beam shot down from the sky.

When the door to Asgard opens, The ancient war god  
will raise his magical hammer! The very earth will shake as he  
appears in a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon!  
Polar God King Thor!

A huge man in armor and cape, wielding a massive hammer descended from the sky .

Polar God King Thor

Divine

Divine beast

Lv.10

ATK/3500

DEF/2800

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up card on either side of the field. Until the End Phase, that card's effect(s) is negated and this card can gain the negated effect(s). If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"Oh man." Mike muttered. All three of the Polar gods had been summoned. Each had unique effects. If Yami played this right, she could win after all.

"Next I activate the last card in my hand, Supremacy berry. Simply put, I gain 2000 Lifepoints."

"Now I attack Prime material dragon!" Thors hammer came down in a devastating blow, shattering the dragon and sending shockwaves by Shrab, almost causing him to lose control.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2200  
Mike 6700  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 2700

"Next I activate my trap, Spirit barrier, now as long as Thor is on the field, I don't take battle damage. Let's see you get through this Mike!"


	17. Duel 15 Broken bonds

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2200  
Mike 6700  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 2700

"Quickly, I switch Yubel to defense." Yami said.

"Why?" Shrab asked. "His effect doesn't work in defense."

"Because." James explained "If the monster revived by limit reverse is placed in defense, the trap destroys it."

Sure enough, Yubel exploded into a thousand shards of light, which halted in midair and began to come together again. "And you all know what happens when Yubels destroyed! He evolves!" Yami shrieked.

The light formed a two-headed dragon with a massive eye in is chest.

Yubel – Terror Incarnate

Dark

Fiend

Lv.11

ATK/0

DEF/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. All Battle Damage you take from a battle involving this card becomes 0. If this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. During your End Phase, destroy all other monsters on the field. If this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

"Now, I end my turn! Yubel, destroy!" Yubels eye flashed and all three of the polar gods shattered, then re-formed as well.

Of course," Yami continued "The Polar gods revive themselves, and we each get their effects!"

Thor's hammer shot lightning at Shrab and Mike, who were struck, nearly causing them to wreck and taking 800 damage each.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2200  
Mike 5900  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 1900

Loki raised his hand and Barrel Behind the Door materialized in it from Mikes graveyard. Loki threw the card to Mike, who put it in his hand.

Odin's good eye glowed and a card flew out of Shrab's deck and went to his hand. Shrab looked at it and grinned.

"My turn!" Mike said. "Now then, I set a two facedowns, and activate Limit reverse!"

Shrab looked confused. "What are you summoning?"

James's eyes grew large. "No way! You don't really have one?"

Mike glanced back at James, who tailed along. "Like I said, darkness doesn't always imply evil, I revive Dark Tuner Summon Gate!"

From the ground rose a decrepit stone ring with a swirling black mass inside.

Dark Tuner Summon gate

Dark

Fiend

Lv.12

ATK/0

DEF/0

Effect:?

James shook his head. "I thought I knew you man, Dark Synchros aren't just dark, their essence is evil!"

Mike wouldn't hear it though. "I know what I'm doing James, if you don't see that, then it's your problem, not mine. I negative-tune my dark tuner to Loki!"

Loki: lv.10

Summon gate: lv.12

10-12 = -2

Everyone but James stared at him in shock,

The stone ring flew to encircle Loki, who actually looked afraid, the stone shattered, forming 12 black stars, Loki turned transparent and you could see 10 white stars inside, the black stars entered him, and the Nordic deity screamed in agony as the black stars annihilated with the white, leaving only two black stars and nothing else.

Darkness is consumed by darker shadows!

The light will leave this world!

Darkness will become my path to victory!

Dark synchro summon! Banish!

Void! Dark Dragon of the Aesir!

The stars exploded in a wave of shadow, and a dark purple dragon was left in its wake.

Void, Dark Dragon of the Aesir

Dark

Divine beast

Lv.-2

ATK/X000

DEF/X000

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner  
In order to Dark Synchro this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card cannot be summoned except by its own effect or Dark Synchro. When this card is Dark Synchro summoned, remove all cards from both players graveyard, except for Dark and Divine monsters. This cards ATK and DEF are equal to the number of Dark and Divine monsters on the field x 1000. During the end phase of a turn that this card was sent to the graveyard, special summon it. When this card is summon this way, discard 1 Dark monster from your hand, deck, out of play or extra deck. Then special summon 1 Dark monster from your graveyard. Then pay Life points equal to half the revived monsters ATK.

ATK/4000

DEF/4000

"Go Void! Wipe the graves clean!" Void turned its massive head to look at Yami, its eyes flashed green, and Montage Dragon flew out of her grave, than vanished. "You'll get it back when you lose." Mike told her. "Now! Void, attack Thor! Blazing hell cannon!"

Void reared its head and in a flash, a beam of blue energy shot out, striking Thor, However, with the Orichalcos active, his attack was equal to Voids, Thor struck back with its massive hammer, Void shattered and Thor imploded.

"HA! You fools! Thor will come back, you cannot defeat him!" Yami said.

"Wrong!" Shrab said, "First, I play my facedown fairy wind, not including speed world, it destroys all face up spells and traps, and we all take 300 damage for each one." A silver wind blew across the field, destroying Imperial iron wall.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 1900  
Mike 5600  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 1600

"Next I use the card Odin gave me, D.D. crow! During either players turn, I can discard him to remove one card in your grave! I choose Thor!"

"NO!" Yami yelled as the synchro flew out of her grave and vanished, at the same time, her rune eye vanished.

"Heh." Mike said. "Now it looks like you're the only one in danger of losing their soul. "I set a card facedown end my turn, now Void comes back along with his effect!"

Void flew out of the nothingness, and dark energy surrounded Mikes deck. "I send my Red demons dragon to the grave, then I revive it!"

There was a flash of flames, and a tri-horned black and red dragon flew out and took it's place next to Void, who dwarfed it.

Red Demons Dragon (Red Dragon Archfiend)

Dark

Dragon

Lv.8

ATK/3000

DEF/2000

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls after damage calculation. During your End Phase, destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn.

After, Void's eyes glowed green, and a stream of light was sapped from Mike, and was absorbed by the dragon.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 2200  
Mike 4400  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 1900

Shrab drew his card. "Alright! I summon King of the Skull servants!"

King of the Skull servants

ATK/9000

"I set a card and end my turn."

Yami sneered. "You may have destroyed Thor, but I'll get rid of all your monsters! I play Dimensional Fissure!"

Mike, Shrab, and James looked in shock. "A normal spell?" Mike said.

"In a turbo duel?" Shrab said.

"That's insane!" James finished.

Suddenly, Yamis runner shocked her, dealing 2000 damage for playing a non-speed spell.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 200  
Mike 4400  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 1900

As Yami was shocked, her runner seized up and started swerving wildly, four times she almost ran off the path into oblivion, eventually she pulled out of it. Everything on her was scratched and she was bleeding from several nicks on her face, her hair was wild and she had a maniacal look in her eyes that was further accentuated by an insane grin.

But now, your monsters will be removed, where they can cause no harm! I end! Yubel, Obliterate!"

Yubels eye flashed and shot out a shockwave that exploded on contact with the four monsters, the shockwave nearly made Shrab, Mike and James crash. In a second though, they flew out of the smoke, along with a skull and a dragon.

"What?" Yami yelled.

"Trap activate!" Shrab said, "Return from the different dimension! I remove my King on my own terms, allowing it to come back during the end phase. Come back King!"

King of the Skull servants

ATK/8000

Mike grinned "Red Demons! Trap card go! Assault Mode Activate!"

Sure enough, red demons dragon was covered in black and red armor, saving it from Yubel.

Red Demons Dragon/Assault mode

Dark

Dragon

Lv.10

ATK/3500

DEF/2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Demons Dragon" from your Graveyard.

"Now then, My turn!" Mike said as he turned to Shrab, mind if I finish this?"

Shrab nodded, pulling an object out from a side saddle. Mike was curious, but there'd be time later.

"Red demons! Attack Yubel! Extreme Crimson Force!"

Red Demons gathered a ball of flames in its hand and rushed Yubel, striking its chest, however, there was a flash of light, and Red demons returned to Mikes side.

"You fools! Yubel redirects all damage back to you!"

Yubel then released another shockwave, which channeled into Red demons, whose armor turned gold.

The trap Loki gave back to me, Barrel behind the door! I redirect Yubels damage to you, and with Red demons effect, all monsters except itself are destroyed after it battles! Go Red Demons Dragon! Crimson The End!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a gold blast shot out, blowing a hole straight through Yubel, the blast destroying it and King of the Skull servants, and dealing more than 3000 damage.

LP  
James 0  
Yami 0  
Mike 4400  
Chosen 0  
Shrab 1900

"I'm sorry Brigid… but it had to be done." Mike said with a note of finality as the Orichalcos converged for a second time, this time on Yami, who lay on the ground, her D-Wheel completely destroyed by the force of Red Demons attack.

Suddenly Mike had to swerve as Shrab raced past him toward the crash, a golden object in his hand. Upon closer investigation, Mike saw it was a set of scales; two small fluffs emerged from either dish and flew through the Orichalcos and through Yami. When they reemerged, they each held a ghostly image of Brigid as if they weighed nothing. The Orichalcos converged on the soulless body and vanished.

Mike and James had returned to the crash as well and could now see the fluffs were a Sangan, and a Watapon. Both souls appeared unconscious, and they all watched transfixed as the souls turned into orbs of light, which the monsters placed on the scales.

"What is this?" Mike asked.

Not turning around, Shrab said "Penalty game, you cheated by using Spells in a turbo duel. Now your soul shall be weighed against itself, the one heavier with sin and evil will stay here in the shadow realm forever."

As Watapon and Sangan let go, the one Sangan had been holding immediately lowered the scales. The other one flew up and back into the body in front of them, the heavier soul; Yami, exploded, scattering to the wind as a thousand points of light.

Mike and James rushed to Brigids side, glaring at each other. Brigid opened her eyes and looked past the two at Shrab, James and Mike followed her gaze, Shrabs hair flew wildly and his eyes glowed in a shifting rainbow, a glowing yellow eye on his forehead.

Quickly, the darkness around them melted, revealing their surroundings, they had not moved from where dark Brigid had started the shadow duel. As the darkness faded, Shrabs appearance returned to normal and he walked back to his D-Wheel, putting the millennium item back in its saddle bag.

"Wh-what happened?" Brigid asked.

"The dark side in your ring came out and dueled us." Mike said. "We beat her, and Shrab banished her to the shadows. Why didn't you tell us you were involved with the Chosen ones?"

Brigid sat up and grunted in pain, averting her gaze. "You wouldn't understand what I'm trying to do."

"Try me." Mike said.

Finally Brigid met his gaze. "We're not evil. There is a group, our spies haven't learned their name yet, but they use the power of light for evil."

"That's a contradiction if I ever heard one." James said. But Brigid shook her head.

"In the world they come from, all darkness was eradicated by two people, it created an imbalance, in the fabric of reality, the light consumed everything, this light of destruction I guess you could call it. It drove one of these two people insane, who then used his light powers for destructive purposes. The other sacrificed himself to seal the first persons soul. Now their followers are feeding of the first mans powers for their own gain. Now they want to come here, to our world. We don't know why, or anything else, all we know is that darkness has to be used to balance the equation."

"That's a load of bull!" James yelled, standing up. Mike and Brigid looked up at him. "You're telling me that stealing souls and using cards that kill is aligning yourself with good?"

Brigid stared him down with a steely glare. "And how is that so different from your powers, Psychic? Or your son?"

James's mouth opened and closed without making any noise. Then he turned and stomped back to his runner. "Shrab, you coming?" He growled.

Shrab glanced back and shrugged. "I dunno, he's my friend, you know?" Together, they raced back to town to get Silver.

00000000

Mike had given Brigid a lift to the city, after she had found the wreckage of her brothers D-Wheel, she and Mike buried it so sometime later, they could recover it for salvage, and Mike awkwardly figured out how to accommodate two. They had almost gotten back when there was a flash of red light.

00000000

James and Shrab made it back before Mike. He had calmed down somewhat and had told Silver what had happened.

"Silver, we're leaving, get ready to go."

"Is Akiza coming too?" He asked.

James shook his head. "No, She's staying with Mike." James turned back to Silver, who looked defiant.

"I'm staying."

James looked up and groaned. "Silver, this is no time to be petulant. Pack up, we're leaving."

"No! I'm staying with Akiza!"

James turned his head and stared ad Silver. "Do you want me t ground you? Signer or not, I can take your deck."

Silver looked at Akiza, who nodded. "Sorry dad, but we've got to stop these light guys, I'm going where Akiza goes."

James took a step forward. "Give me your deck Silver."

Silver begrudgingly took out his deck, but then swung his arm to the side, the top card flying at James, Silvers arm lit up crimson and in the sanguine light, James could see the card Silver had thrown.

"Junk Dragon!" Silver yelled. The card flashed, and a huge mechanical dragon appeared. "I'm going dad."

Anger boiled up in James, not at Silver per-se, but at Mike for causing all this. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a card. He raised it and it too flashed. "Blue-Eyes White dragon!"

An equally large dragon with reflective bluish-white scales and sapphire eyes flew out of the flare with a roar and flew at Junk dragon, who swung around, wrapping Blue-eye's neck in its tail and throwing it to the ground with a shattering crash. Blue-eyes opened it's mouth and a beam of light shot out, Junk Dragon opened it's mouth and a beam of compressed sound shot out, blowing apart the dragons attack and hitting Blue-eyes dead on, the blue-eyes faded. A second later, Junk dragon faded as well.

Silver and Akiza were nowhere to be seen.

In a scream of rage, James got back on his D-Wheel and turned around to see Mike's runner.

"You!" He growled. "Next time we meet, it'll be from opposite sides of the dueling arena!" James gunned the engine and shot past Mike with Shrab following close behind.

Mike and Brigid watched them go and looked at each other.

"Mike, what are you going to do about your daughter?"

Mike smirked. "She's young, but she's strong. She's a signer, even if she doesn't know it. Plus she's with Silver. He has the most potential I've ever seen in a person, of any age. His powers will keep them safe, and the Crimson Dragon will lead them true. If they get into trouble, I can track them with my D-Wheel, their duel boards will give out a signal if they lose. Now the real question is, where is Tyler? I need to have a word with him.


	18. Duel 16 A Year Later

**Authors notes**

**I would like it to be known that this story has been re-named Yu-Gi-oh! Twilight: 5ds. Why? A deck that uses Light and Dark monsters is called a "Twilight" deck, and this story revolves around the conflict between light and shadow. I thought it was fitting, and it also helped unify this story with Momomo's Story, Real GX, now called Yu-Gi-Oh! Twilight: GX. GX takes place several years after this story, so look Momomo up on deviantART if you want to read it.**

**To those who don't like the story: Just don't read it!**

* * *

The crowd was gathered around two children playing a game. Each child had a metal blade of sorts strapped to their arm with monsters; no joke, monsters around them, fighting each other.

The girl with red hair smiled. "I'm finally gonna beat you Silver!"

Silver, whose hair matched his name, smiled nonchalantly "If you think you can, then try. With Stardust Dragon on the field, I can negate destruction effects. While Black-Winged Dragon negates damage. All I need is Junk Dragon to win." He looked at his field. In addition to the two dragons, he had Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, which no one in their right mind would attack. He hadn't even summoned this turn, He didn't want to.

"Alright, I Summon Turbo Synchron!" Akiza said. This made Silver look up. "Really? A Synchron?"

Turbo Synchron

Wind

Machine

lv.1

ATK/100

DEF/500

Akiza smiled. "Turbo Synchron attacks Black-Feather Dragon! Its ability activates, switching your dragon to defense."

As Turbo Synchron rushed at Black-Feather Dragon, it curled its wings around itself, Turbo Synchron bounced off harmlessly, And since Black-Feathers defense was 1600, Akiza would take 1500 damage, and be able to summon a monster with an attack equal to or less than that damage."

"Before the battle finishes, I activate the trap card, Wabuko, which negates all damage."

Behind him, the crowd that had gathered was as confused as he was. "Why? That negates your own monsters effect."

Akiza smiled. "Not true. I took zero damage, so I can summon a monster with an attack of zero. Come forth! Regenerating Rose!"

Turbo Synchron stretched out its arm, and a circle of light appeaed, though which flew a Rose wearing a cape that had four bulbous thorny arms growing from it's stalk and three diminutive legs.

Regenerating Rose

Dark

Plant

lv.7

ATK/0

DEF/1500

When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon two "Regenerating Rose tokens" to your side of the field. (Plant type, Dark, Lv.3, ATK/1200, DEF/1200)

"Now then." Akiza said. "Since damage is negated for this turn, Regenerating Rose, attack his Stardust Dragon!"

The Rose few at Stardust, only to be wiped out by a silver stream of energy from the dragons' mouth.

In the wake of the blast, were two monsters who looked very much like the original monster, but with two arms each and smaller.

Regenerating Rose Token

Dark

Plant

lv.3

ATK/1200

DEF/1200

This card can only be summoned by the effect of Regenerating Rose. When his card is removed from the field, it disappears.

"Now for he final part of my combo!" Akiza said. "I activate my trap, Urgent Tuning! Which allows me to synchro summon in the battle phase."

Silvers eyes grew wide. All of a sudden her odd moves made sense. He looked at the field and smiled. He had lost this one.

"I tune my two lv.3 tokens to my lv.1 Turbo Synchron." The two tokens imploded and turned into six stars, while Turbo Synchron became a green outline of itself, which morphed into a green ring. The stars flew through the ring and aligned, when a beam of light shot through it. When the light cleared, a huge black dragon covered in red petals was floating next to Akiza.

"I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.7

ATK/2400

DEF/1800

When this card is synchro summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, remove one plant from your graveyard to change one opposing monster into attack mode, then make it's attack 0 for this turn.

"By removing the Regenerating Rose from earlier, I put your Black-Featehr Dragon back in attack, which becomes 0! Now Black rose Dragon, Attack!"

Four black vines shot out of the dragon, which impaled Black-Feather Dragon. It exploded.

LP

Silver 0

Akiza 2700

As the duel disks deactivated and the crowd gathered around Akiza, Silver smiled. He knew that she needed to win every once in a while, otherwise she wouldn't have any confidence. Losing on purpose was worth that. So he looked at the first cars in his hand, Obelisk the Tormentor, before placing it back n his deck.

He walked up to Akiza, who was smiling. "That was a great combo Akiza." Silver said. "Until you used the last part of it, I had no idea what you were doing."

Akiza smiled even wider at him, then said "So, has… he said anything new yet?"

By "He", Akiza meant the Crimson Dragon, which had been visiting Silver in his dreams lately, nudging them in the right direction, but never being very clear. When he awoke from those dreams his mark was always glowing, but faded rapidly. The last few times, it hadn't vanished like usual, but stayed on his arm, like a tattoo.

To cover up the glow that sometimes happened when he dueled, and slept, he had adopted a gothic look, wearing the black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. On his black T-shirt, his left sleeve was cut off, while his right remained intact. To compete the "look" he also wore black skinny jeans, A gray sleeveless jacket and a chain around his neck. Akiza always said that all he needed was a choker and a crazy wig to cosplay as Yugi.

But the disguise worked, when the mark glowed, the glove covered it completely. Only Akiza was aware of it, and even she didn't see it, she kind of "felt" it, she never understood how it worked.

After she asked her question, Silver tilted his head to signal her to follow him. They excused themselves and went to their hoverboards, taking off. Silver took the lead and angled west. Akiza put on her scouter. They had each won one in a local tournament; they were modeled after the devices in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, which allowed the duelists to communicate up close, display attack strengths, read out effect, show life points, etc. They looked silly, but were actually quite useful.

As she did, a tiny window popped up on the lens, showing Silvers face. "The Crimson dragon did show me something last night actually."

"Cool." Akiza said, "What is it?"

After a moment, Silver said "Wendover." This surprised Akiza a bit. Wendover was where she and her father had lived until… until the chosen had blown up the entire region. It was labeled as a terrorist attack, and the government had sealed off the area until they could find out who did it. However, the government didn't exactly have a ageless dragon to help them look.

But still, Akiza had second thoughts about returning, it was the final resting place of all her friends, her family… She and her father were all that survived.

"I don't know…" She said, not really wanting to go anywhere near the area.

"Akiza, I understand. But we can't split up. Remember what happened last time?" There was a point sometime after they had gone off on their own that Akiza had turned back to find her father. She had ended up in the custody of Child Services for being "homeless" Had Silver not somehow found her and used his powers to bust her out, she'd be in some foster home now.

"I guess, but I don't wanna go back."

Silver sighed. "I know, but if we run away from things that block our way, how are we going to move forward?"

Akiza smiled. Silver always managed to sound older than 12 when he wanted to. She had run away, and she was glad that Silver had run away with her. "Alright. Lets go."

So they angled towards the direction the Crimson Dragon was pulling Silver, and they hit the accelerator.

00000

It had been almost a year now since Silver ran away with Mikes kid. James was still fuming over it, and he'd been searching for the Chosen this whole time. He knew that if anyone had answers to what was getting into everyone, it would be them. And he'd beat the answers out of them if he had to. He had gotten a lead on Orichalcos cards being used in Sydney, Australia. So he had taken a ship there.

As he and Shrab looked over the ocean at the coast, which rapidly approached, James turned to him. "Why are you helping me?"

Shrab shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time, and everything going on seems to involve you, I'm staying where the action is. Maybe someday I'll find a duelist with skills to rival my own."

James laughed. "You're saying I can't take you?"

Shrab punched him on the shoulder. "I'm saying I KNOW you can't take me."

"How about a duel then?" James asked.

"Sure." Shrab raised his duel disk, it was much like a standard duel disk from 5ds, but black and the blade shaped more like the Orichalcos disks.

James raised his, the blade halves were folded against his arm, on command they flipped into the horizontal, popped outwards, swung around to connect in front of the deck, then swing to the front, jutting outward like a wrist mounted sword.

"Ready to try these things?" James asked, getting out a scouter.

"Yep." Shrab said. Putting his own on.

They drew their hands and Shrab looked at him card in horror.

"What is it?" James said.

"This card… It's OVER 9000!" Shrab yelled, drawing looks from bystanders.

James laughed. "You're never gonna stop that one are you?"

"Goddamn it, shut up Nappa!" They both laughed at the reference.

"But really," James said. "Ready?"

Shrab nodded. Then they both said "Duel!"


	19. Duel 17 I'm on a boat!

James 8000

Shrab 8000

"I'll go first." Shrab said, drawing his hand. He smiled, then said "First, I'll play a monster facedown, then activate Card Destruction! This forces us to discard out hands and draw the same number."

They both discarded, after which Shrab ended his turn.

"My turn!" James said. "First I activate the field spell, Clock Tower Prison!"

Behind them, the huge clock in London, Big Ben rose up to dominate the field.

"Destiny heroes? Really?" Shrab asked. "I thought this was your new main deck."

"It is, and as for my strategy, you'll just have to wait and find out, for now I set a facedown and play a monster in facedown, then activate Magical mallet, by returning a card from my hand back to my deck, I can draw a new one."

After drawing, he ended his turn.

"Alright, my turn." Shrab said. "First I flip summon my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!" by discarding three cards from my deck, I can destroy any card on the field! I choose your field spell. It doesn't matter what strategy you have if I de-fuse it."

James smiled. "I knew you'd target my tower, so I set the counter trap, Destruction Jammer! This card negates the destruction of my card and instead destroys your monster."

Ryko opened his mouth and fired a beam of light at the tower, which reflected off a golden barrier and struck Ryko, destroying it.

Shrab frowned. "Fine, I Set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" James said "Clock tower prison has one clock counter on it, one for each of your turns. When it has four, I no longer take damage from battles."

Shrab groaned. "That's what you want to do, make my skulls high Attack useless?"

James grinned. "Sorta. I set another facedown and summon my Detiny Hero – Dread Servant!

D-Hero Dread Servant

DARK

Warrior

lv.3

ATK/400

DEF/700

When this card is normal summoned, place 1 Clock counter on Clock Tower Prison. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can destroy one spell or trap on your own side of the field.

"Next I play the spell card Field Barrier, which prevents my tower from being destroyed, then I end my turn.

Shrab drew his card and smiled. "First I flip summon my needlebug nest, this monster makes me discard the top five cards of my deck." After he did, a card was ejected from his graveyard.

"Hehm and it looks like one of those cards was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Come forth, Wulf!"

An anthro wolf monk with a staff topped with a ring blade in one hand, and a glowing three bladed gauntlet on his hand appeared.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

LIGHT

Beast

lv.4

ATK/2100

This card cannot be normal summoned, when this card is discarded from your deck, special summon it.

"Next I tribute my needlebugs to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

A beautiful angel appeared on the field.

Celestia, Lightsworn angel

LIGHT

Fairy

lv.6

ATK/2300

When this monster is tribute summoned, you can discard the top four cards of your deck to destroy two cards on the field.

"Celestia will target your field barrier and your facedown monster."

Two beams of light shot out from the angels palm and pierced the cards, which shattered.

After discarding his four cards, he said "Now, I activate the spell card Double Summon!" A screen popped up on James's D-Gazer, showing Shrabs face.

"Do I really have to walk you through this cards effect?"

"Naw, keep going." James said.

"Alright then, I summon my King of the Skull Servants and play my spell card, Inferno Reckless summon. This card lets me summon my other two Kings from my hand, deck or grave yard, and due to the two Skulls and Wightmare in my grave already, they each have 3000 attack!"

King Of the Skull Servants

DARK

Zombie

lv.1

ATK/?↑3000

DEF/0

The original ATK of this card becomes the number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" cards in your Graveyard x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by removing from play 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or "Skull Servant" card in your Graveyard, Special Summon this card.

* * *

Authors notes

For those who don't know, Skull servants are one of the weakest monsters in the game, with an attack equal to Kuriboh and no ability, they were useless until the King was printed, now there are two more cards, Lady in Wight and Wightmare that also count as Skull Servants in the grave, giving the King of Skull servants a potential attack of 11000.

* * *

"Now then, King of the Skull servants, attack his D-Hero!"

The first Skull rushed James's monster, claws outstretched. It slashed the warrior to ribbons, the shockwave of the hard-light hologram actually knocking James back a bit.

LP

James 5400

Shrab 8000

"Now, I use Wulf to attack your facedown."

The anthro monk leapt forward, swinging his clawed gauntlet, and cleaved the hologram of the monster card in four, which shattered.

"Next I attack with the remainder of my monsters for game." Shrab said with an air of finality.

The first Skull to attack leapt at James, its claws leaving rends of light in the air. However, when the light faded, there was another monster on the field.

James grinned. "I'm not done yet, I summon Battle Fader!"

The monster resembled some demonic pendulum swinging back and forth.

Battle Fader

DARK

Feind

lv.1

ATK/0

DEF/0

When you take a direct attack, you can special summon this card and end the battle phase. When this card is summoned this way and removed from the field, it is removed from play.

Shrab chuckled. "Ok, you bought yourself one turn, lets see what you can do against my army of monsters."

James smirked. Yes, lets. "My turn, Draw!" He said, practically tear ing the card from his deck. He flipped it and glanced at it with an eye. "Perfect. I summon the tuner, Debris Dragon!"

What looked like a baby Stardust Dragon flew down to hover beside James.

Debris Dragon

WIND

Dragon

lv.4

ATK/1000

DEF/2000

When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon 1 monster with 500 ATK from your graveyard in attack position. This card can only be used to summon a dragon type synchro, and the non-tuners cannot be lv.4

"Debris Dragon, brig back the monster Shrab just destroyed, my Hero Kid!"

A circle of light appeared next to Debris dragon, and a child with a white, red and black power suit, complete with a dome over his masked face appeared.

Hero Kid

EARTH

Warrior

lv.2

ATK/300

DEF/600

When this card is special summoned, you can special summon any number of hero Kids from your deck.

"Now then, Hero kid, bring forth your buddies!" James said, and then there were three Hero Kids.

Shrab smirked. "Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"No!" James said. "Never that. That's Mikes card. I'm never going to use that card."

Shrab rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"No, I tube my lv.1 Battle Fader and lv.2 Hero Kid to my lv.4 Debris Dragon! I synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Debris Dragon turned into four rings, which Battle Fader and one of the Hero Kids flew into, bursting into three stars, there was a beam of light, and out of the beam flew a blue serpentine dragon with gold accents, green hair, long arms and pink butterfly wings. Two long green streamer things drifted from the end of its tail.

Ancient Fairy Dragon

LIGHT

Dragon

lv.7

ATK/2100

DEF/3000

Once per turn, you can special summon 1 lv.4 or lower monster from your hand, but cannot battle this turn if you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a field spell. If you do, gain 1000 LP, and you can add a field spell from your deck to your hand.

"Now then, Ancient fairy dragon lets me summon another monster, and I choose my lv.4 Road Synchron!"

A gold monster with two wheels instead of legs appeared on James's side of the field.

Road Synchron

LIGHT

Machine

lv.4

ATK/1600

DEF/800

If this card is used to synchro summon anything except Road Warrior, decrease this cards lv. By 2. If this card attacks, increase its lv. By 1.

"Now I tune my two lv.2 Hero Kids to my lv. 4 Road Synchron to Synchro summon Road Warrior!"

Road warrior turned into four green rigs, which the Hero kids flew into before bursting into 4 stars, a beam of light shot through the rings, and out of it flew a warrior covered in golden armor, its hands covered by bladed bracers, and a steampunk style device was on its back.

Road Warrior

LIGHT

Warrior

ATK/3000

DEF/1500

Once per turn, you can special summon one lv.2 or lower warrior or machine monster from your deck.

"Go, Road Warrior, Bring out Turbo Synchron!"

Road Warrior reached behind him and whipped out the steampunk device, which looked like a huge, double handled gun. It fired, and a beam of golden light curved down to hit the ground at James's feet, when the light vanished, a short green machine that looked like a small formula one car with arms and feet (no legs) was standing there.

Turbo Synchron

WIND

Machine

lv.1

ATK/100

DEF/500

When this card attacks, you can change the opposing monster to defense mode. When you take battle damage while this card is attacking, You can special summon one monster from your hand equal to or less than the damage you just took.

"Now, I tune my lv.7 Ancient Fairy Dragon to my lv.1 Turbo Synchron to Synchro summon Colossal Fighter"

Shrab watched as the synchro took place. "Wow." He mumbled. "Three synchros in one turn."

Colossal fighter looked like a massive white warrior with blue gems across its body.

Colossal Fighter

DARK

Warrior

lv.8

ATK/2800 ↑ 3700

DEF/1000

This card gains 100 ATK for every warrior monster in any graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 warrior type monster from either players graveyard.

"I have four warriors in my grave, and you have five lightsworn warriors, no doubt Jein and Garoth, right?" Shrab nodded.

"Which means my Fighter is strong enough to take out your Skulls."

"You forget." Shrab said "When the first of my three skulls is sent to the graveyard, it'll power up the remaining two by 1000. You're in over your head."

"Am I? I end my turn."

As Shrab drew his card, the clock above them chimed. They looked up to see it had struck 12:00.

"You know what that means, right?" James asked. "It means your time's up. I no longer take damage from any battle."

"The same can't be said for your monsters!" Shrab said. "King, kamikaze with his Road Warrior, giving your brethren the power to win!"

James smiled. "Activate facedown! Astral Barrier!"

Shrabs eyes widened. "That combo!"

"That's right." James said, "Astral Barrier forces your skull servant to attack me directly, and with Clock Tower in play, the damage is reduced to 0."

The Skull rushed at James, who caught the attack on his duel disk, throwing the skeleton back.

Shrab growled. "I end."

They both knew they were at an impasse. James had an impenetrable defense while Shrab had an ultimate offense. They both had cads that could deal with the current situation, it was just a matter of who drew the right cards first.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." James said.

Shrab drew. "You know James, My deck is built to cover most any situation, like this for example. I tribute my Wulf to summon a second Celestia, and I use her ability to destroy your warrior and the clock tower."

As the second angel shot her beams of light, explosions ripped through the Colossal fighter and the Clock Tower, reducing both to rubble.

But as the smoke cleared, Shrab saw a new monster.

"Trap card, Assault Mode activate! By tributing my Colossal Fighter, I can summon my Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode!"

Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode

DARK

Warrior

lv.10

ATK/3300

DEF/1500

This card can only be summoned with the effect of "Assault Mode Activate!" When this card is special summoned, you can send up to 2 warrior monsters from your deck to the graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for every warrior monster in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, you can revive Colossal Fighter.

"I'll use Colossal fighter's effect to send my Junk Synchron and Zero Gardna to the grave. With seven warriors in the grave, all your monsters lose 700ATK, meaning any monster with 4000 ATK or less are fair game."

"End." Shrab said. James drew his card and smiled, he now had everything he needed to win.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Final draw." Shrab said, drawing his card. "I have in my hand the cards that will lead to my victory!" He showed James a card in his hand. "Opti Camouflage Armor can be equipped to any lv.1 monster, and allows it to attack directly, and I'll activate it after this: Heavy Storm!"

Strong winds began tearing across the field, whipping their clothes and sending sprays of water onto them from the ocean beneath them, of course it being a simulated reality, they didn't feel the water, but it was real enough to make them flinch.

"Ch-chain trap cards!" James stuttered as he raised his hand reflexively to block an illusory wall of water. "No Entry! This changes all your monsters to defense mode!"

As all Shrabs monsters took on defensive stances, Shrab laughed. "To bad you dodn't shave Red Dragon Archfeind, you might have won, but as it is, this only delays my attack for one turn."

We'll see, I'll show you I don't need Mikes card to win, I'll create my own Red Demons Dragon!"

"What? How?" Shrab asked.

"Like this!" James said through the howling winds, had it not been for their D-Gazers, they wouldn't even be able to hear each other over the wind and roar of the ocean. "I chain a trap to my first one, Tragedy! This traps' so old no one uses it anymore, but it has the ability to destroy all my opponents monsters in defense! Since my first trap did just that, well…"

Shrabs eyes widened as he watched as heavy storm shattered all the spells and traps on the field, the shards impaling his own monsters, which vanished from the field.

"Well crap." He said. "I can't do anything at this point. Your move."

Right then! "Activate spell card," James said. "Synchro change! I swap out my Road Warrior for another lv.8 synchro. Soar! Stardust Dragon!"

Miles above them, a point of light brightened and shot a column of light to the deck of the boat, the column started to explode starting from the top and going down. In the leading edge of the explosion they cold see an object falling to earth. Just before the object hit, in a final grand burst the remaining light exploded into a trillion shards of light, casting an unearthly glow on the dragon hovering there.

Stardust Dragon

WIND

Dragon

lv.8

ATK/2500

DEF/2000

You can sacrifice this card to negate any destruction effect. If this card is in the graveyard due to its own effect, special summon it at the end of the turn.

"Next I normal summon the monster Dark Bug!"

From the side of the boat what appeared to be a Tetris block on eight spindly legs crawled onto the deck, a line of silk trailing from it and over the side.

"I use Dark Bugs effect to revive a level three tuner from my graveyard, its effect negated. The monster I revive is Junk Synchron!"

"What!" Shrab said. "When was that put in the graveyard?"

James smirked. "On your first turn, you played Card Destruction, making me discard my entire hand, remember?"

"Ohhh, yeah."

As the insect monster continued crawling up, a bundle wrapped in a silk cocoon was dragged onto the deck, it's shape vaguely resembling Junk Synchron.

The Spider then went over and bit Junk Synchron, forcing it to turn into three green rings, Dark Bug in turn becoming a white star.

"I tune my level 1 Dark Bug to my level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro summon, Armory Arm!"

A column of light shot through the ring, and a robotic gauntlet flew out abd attached itself to Colossal Fighter.

Armory Arm

LIGHT

Machine

lv.4

ATK/1800

Once per turn you can equip this monster to another monster to give that monster 1000 ATK points, and the ability to inflict half the ATK of monsters it fights as damage.

So Colossal Fighters ATK goes up to 4300! Ready! Stardust Dragon, attack with Shooting Sonic!"

Energy gathered in the dragons' mouth and shot out as a silver beam that threw Shrab back and blew a hole in the deck of the ship, the ocean visible below them, but the lower decks were shrouded in an inky blackness.

LP

James 5400

Shrab 5500

"And next, Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode, attack directly!" The giant blue warrior rose into the air on jets, and flew full-on into Shrab, who was shoved back into the rail, which buckled under the impact. Between James and Shrab was a wide path of splintered floor boards jutting up at odd angles, smoke pouring from the gaps in some places.

LP

James 5400

Shrab 1200

"That was cheap man!" Shrab said. "Using your powers like that, I could have gone overboard!"

But James wasn't even looking at Shrab, he was staring at the mainland, which was fast approaching. Quickly he hit a button on his duel disk and the monsters vanished, a wave of green energy swept over the boat as the virtual reality faded, along with any "damage" to the ship.

"Why'd you quit?" Shrab said, drawing his next card to look. "Not that it would have mattered."

"Look for yourself." James said. Shrab followed his gaze, seeing a green lgith that was slowly fading somewhere in the city.

James turned to Shrab. "Orichalcos. We're on the right track."


End file.
